Space Time Matter Chronicles IV: Science Meets Magic
by Dinosaur Soldier
Summary: A sequel to Trouble in Space and finale of the Space Time Matter Chronicles. Characters of King Arthur and Greek Mythology are also included in the story. An eight-year-old boy entered into a fantasy world via Space Time Matter.
1. Prologue

Years had passed since the Space Time Matter incident; Edmund Turkin's research on Space Time Matter was in custody of a government agency. However, his younger brother Jack and younger sister Alice had the research log and data secretly. They had witnessed their older brother's trial and visited him in prison later. Alice became a rational sociologist and had an illegitimate son Matthew with a womanizing playboy. Alice and Jack had occasional family gatherings bringing her son and his daughter, Viola together. Matthew got a double degree in engineering and computer science, he worked as a programmer during his career period and became curious about the Space Time Matter his uncle researched. With his knowledge of technology, he secretly developed a gate device to travel through time and space according to his preference. After she raised him as a single parent with conflicting roles, she married an investment banker and had a son Adam. Matthew paid the family visits and became close to his half-brother. They saw the news of a strange storm causing Jack to disappear and Viola asked Alice for the notes about the Space Time Matter. Therefore Viola bid farewell to her relatives and left the real world traveling through space and time. Alice's married life was short-lived when the investment banker was becoming fed up with his married life. Adam's father remained unmarried for the rest of his life enjoying the taste of freedom. When Adam was eight years old, he was unable to accept his parents having a divorce and sought his half-brother who became laid off to escape from this reality. As Adam was interested in fantasy and magical creatures, Matthew set the device enabling him to travel to a fantasy world, Fantasia.

* * *

Fantasia was a terrestrial planet resembling Earth with four continents: Lorderidge, Orient, Iceland, and Pandora. In Orient, there was a forest named Elfwood. As the name implies, it was a home to nature-loving elves that were created by the moon goddess Elune. Their culture, society, and architectures seemed to resemble ancient Greece and ancient Rome. The world tree, Nordrassil, gave them immortality magically. Elune had crossed with a goat to give birth to a demi-god offspring Pan, founder of the first type of satyrs which were humanoid goats. Pan was also the founder of druid magic and Malfurion Stormrage became his first student who later became an arch-druid. The satyrs were an all-male race and had to procreate with elf women. The elves were once ruled by a beautiful and voluptuous queen, Azshara, who became obsessed with the magic from the Well of Eternity. One day in the first age, she and her followers, the Highborne, had drew attention from the titan Sargeras in the Twisted Nether by meddling with immense magic. Sargeras led a massive army of demons known as the Burning Legion on a conquest of Fantasia starting with Elfwood. When the queen became corrupted, she opened a portal letting the Legion in. Following Sargeras were his lieutenants, Archimonde the Defiler and Mannoroth the Destructor. Sargeras cursed and converted a number of the Highborne into another type of satyrs giving them goat's legs, hooves, and horns. Many of the forest elves formed a resistance force led by Stormrage and his lover who was a beautiful priestess of the moon Tyrande Whisperwind. The rebel elves along with their allies (mountain giants, green dragons, forest trolls, and humanoid goats) fought the Burning Legion to end their goal of conquest and cost their lives. They succeeded in overthrowing their queen by means of death, destroying the Well of Eternity, and forcing the demons back to the Twisted Nether. The great wizard Merlin participated in the war and a number of elves became interested in Arcane magic. After a conflict with the druids, those elves led by Dath'Remar Sunstrider were exiled and were called the high elves. Malfurion and the druids went into hibernation while Tyrande led her people in rebuilding their society. She became the new ruler of the forest elves and did not need to sit on a throne.

Merlin took the high elves on ships across the sea to the continent Lorderidge that was inhabited by humans that farmed for living and lived in houses made of wood and hay. The elves learned to farm from the humans in order to sustain their living. Without any other choice the high elves had to harvest lumber by cutting down trees like humans. High elves were stripped of immortality and can live up to a thousand years.

Thousands of years later, the second age had begun for humans and high elves. The humans founded a kingdom called Camelot while the high elves established a kingdom, Quel'Thalas. Merlin had a school in Dalaran where humans and high elves were trained into spell casters. The second age was also the emergence of the dwarves that lived in the mountains where they ran mining operations. The dwarf king Magni Bronzebeard of Iron Stone and King Uther of the humans formed the Alliance as humans traded food for minerals mined by the dwarves. The human and dwarven military formed a formidable force when combined. The dwarves had no interest in magic and the high elves had to purchase the minerals from them. The culture of humans, high elves, and dwarves resemble medieval Europe. Lumber harvesting became difficult for humans and the high elves as something inhabiting the woods attacked them.


	2. A New World

The portal took Adam into Fantasia and the Space Time Matter knocked him unconscious upon arriving in the forest in Lorderidge. He was found by two unusual but cute girls: a brown-haired teenager and the blonde whose age was similar to Adam's. The girls wore no clothing as the teenager was a faun due to having legs, cloven hooves, a tail, horns, and ears of a goat; whereas the blonde was a centaur as she had a lower body, legs, and hooves of a white foal along with a blonde tail as well as having ears of a horse. They approached him slowly as they never got close to a human before. The faun rolled him over and took his left arm to check his pulse, "He's alive but unconscious."

"How did he get here?"

"I don't know. You said you heard something strange did you?"

"Yeah, shall we ask him?"

"Until he regained conscious, I'll take him and it's time for you to go back," the faun carried Adam back to her home while the centaur returned to her people.

When she took him to the village where her people lived, the other fauns stared at the unconscious human child. The fauns had built huts using leaves and branches for shelter and a single hut can accommodate a family. She brought Adam to her hut where she, her younger sister who was a year younger than her, and her parents lived.

"Mom, dad, I found him unconscious in the woods," she said to her parents and sister who was standing next to their father.

"A human child, he looks different from the humans in this world," her mother commented based on his clothing

"What a naughty boy," her father muttered.

"Where did he come from?" her sister asked.

"I'll ask him when he's awake," the teenage faun responded and placed Adam on her bed.

Two hours later after the faun family had dinner, Adam woke up and saw the teenage faun in front of him. "What … just … happened?"

"My name is Serena, my friend and I found you in the woods. What's your name?" The teenage faun introduced herself to him and asked him. Her parents and her sister listened without being seen.

"I'm Adam; it's nice to meet you. I've never met a faun before," he stretched out his hand offering a handshake and Selene was confused.

"The handshake is a human thing when it comes to making friends," Adam clarified and she had the first handshake.

"I've never met a human, but it's nice to meet you. How did you get here by yourself?"

"My brother used Space Time Matter to bring me to this world. My parents are having a divorce."

"What is a divorce?"

Adam answered in a painful tone, "My parents are splitting up; my father is leaving my mom and me."

Serena spoke in sympathy, "I understand it has been difficult to lose a family member. Coming here alone won't help; will your mom be worried about you?"

"I … think … so."

"Where are you from?"

"I'm from Earth."

"What is Space Time Matter?"

"It's the thing that brought me to this world."

"Is it some of magic?"

"I don't think so. My brother said that it is science." This confused Serena that no faun had heard of science, nonetheless she asked, "Does your mom know about the Space … Time… thing that you mentioned?"

"Not much, my brother and uncle know it more."

Serena's family approached him and her father muttered, "I see you made a friend with a human."

"This is my mom, dad, and my sister Sonja," Serena introduced her family to him.

"It's nice meeting all of you."

"You're welcome to stay with us," Selene's mother spoke in a warm tone.

Next day, the fauns gathered with the elders for a meeting. One of them began, "There had been rumors that there is a human among us. Whoever is taking care of the human; step forward."

Serena's parents approached the elders while the children stayed with Adam in their hut.

"My daughter Serena found the human boy alone in the woods. He's a stranger to these lands and he's no threat to us all," Selene's father said.

"Can he stay with us until his mother found him?" Selene's mother asked.

"Give us a few minutes," the elders began discussing.

"From what we heard, he's just a child. He seems lost in this world."

"Who knows what he will become when he grows up."

"The sooner his mother found the better it is."

The elders turn their people and announced, "The human can stay with us until his mother found him."

There was silence as no other faun was interested in the human.

* * *

In modern day Earth, Alice Turkins returned home from signing the divorce contract. She became frantic when she discovered that her second son was missing. She went next door and asked a neighbor, "Have you seen my son, Adam?"

"A man who seemed to be the big brother came to pick him up."

"Thank you."

She traveled to the house of her eldest son, Matthew, and used the key he gave her to enter. She saw the device that he made and found that Adam was in Fantasia. She used the notes of Matthew and those of her convicted brother, Edmund Turkins to make another portal device that could take her back to her original time and place.

* * *

Serena took Adam a tour around the woods. There was a voice, "He woke up!" It was the centaur girl galloping towards them carrying a pouch.

"Adam, I would like you to meet Luna, she also found you unconscious yesterday."

"My name's Adam, it's nice to meet you, Luna, I've never met a centaur before," Adam spoke as he offered a handshake.

"It's what humans do when it comes to making friends," Selene clarified.

Luna took the handshake saying, "It's nice meeting you too, and I've never met a human before. How did you get here?"

"My brother used Space Time Matter to bring me to this world, it is science not magic."

"You must be really bold to come here alone."

"Yeah, my parents are getting a divorce," Adam spoke and there was a sad expression in his face.

"Adam's parents are no longer a couple," Selene clarified.

Luna kneeled down then placed her hands on his shoulders, "Look, it seems difficult for you to accept. You should put that aside for now and look for a brighter future. I wonder how humans can do such a thing."

"No divorce happened in your people?"

"A faun or centaur couple doesn't split up," said Sonja.

"They must be happy."

"Yep, we'll explain to you later."

They continued touring the woods and numerous close contacts with forest animals including squirrels, rabbits, bears, and stags. He was impressed with the centaur's and faun's abilities to communicate with animals in a strange language that he does not understand. The three friends took him to a hut made of branches and leaves.

"Adam, I would like you to meet Draco," Luna introduced him to a young dragon whom she and Serena shared as a pet.

"He is very magnificent," Adam commented and petted it. The dragon closed its eyes and moaned.

"We found its egg in a cave and we hatched it here," Serena said.

"How come you didn't bring him to your village?"

"When we brought it to our village, the elders said that it could pose a danger to our people and would not risk having our village burned by it," Selene explained.

"When I took it to my village, my parents don't allow dragons," Luna spoke about her scenario.

"It looks like you two are able to tame it."

"Draco thinks that we are like mothers to it," Luna responded.

"You're able to communicate with it, do you?"

"Actually, he can read our thoughts," Serena told the truth.

"Unbelievable. What does he eat?"

"We take some meat from home to him. We kept him well fed before dinner," Serena answered and Luna fed the dragon with meat.

"I think we should head back. Bye guys." Luna began galloping back to her home, while Serena and Adam headed back to her hut.


	3. Prophecy and Training

The next day in the afternoon, the three friends came across a stone tablet with that was written, "When the burning shadow return, heroes from another world will come to cleanse the land of darkness." A white owl flew and landed right behind the stone tablet. Light was coming out just as the owl changed into an old man wearing a white gown, "Your coming is foretold in the prophecy."

"Wait a minute, I'm involved in this?"

"Yes, you will need training as a start to fulfill it. You won't be alone on this," the wizard answered.

"Who else is going to be in it?" Adam asked.

"You will find out. First I will take you to the trainer of heroes," the old man dodged the question.

"I got something to settle first," Adam turned to Serena and said, "I have to tell your family about this."

"You should."

"I will wait outside of your village," said wizard and switched to owl form then flew off.

When Serena took Adam back to her hut the last time, he told her family about the prophecy and the decision, and then he thanked them for their hospitality.

"You're always welcome to come back and visit," Serena's mother spoke in a kind and welcoming tone. Serena gave him a hug saying, "Luna and I will find you. See you later."

At the time Adam was leaving the village, the wizard was waiting for him. "Come and I will take you to your trainer." He placed his hand on the boy's shoulder then muttered incantations that teleported both of them to the destination. There was a man-made house and in the door stood a centaur in his 40's, "So this is the boy who came to our world as the prophecy foretold."

"Adam, this is Chiron, your trainer," the wizard introduced the centaur to Adam.

"Adam, you're welcome to live here," the centaur spoke in a courteous tone.

"It's nice meeting you, Chiron," said Adam.

"It's nice meeting you, too. My mate is making dinner, you're welcome to join us Merlin," Chiron said to the wizard.

Adam thought, "Merlin. So that's the wizard's name."

The centaur let both Adam and Merlin in to the dining room where Chiron's beautiful mate was placing the dishes. Adam guessed that Chiron was married and his mate was his wife.

"It's good to see you, Merlin," Chiron's mate said.

"It's good to see you too, Chariclo."

"My love, this is Adam, my new pupil who will be staying us," Chiron introduced the boy to her.

"Welcome Adam," Chariclo spoke in a gentle, welcoming tone.

"It's nice meeting you," Adam said to Chariclo.

After dinner, Chiron showed Adam to the toilet room where there was hole on the floor and chair with hole, which was for humans. The centaur took him to the room where he would be sleeping in. It was just a simple bedroom with a table next to the bed and a closet. The bedroom had a bathtub made of wood. The whole house seemed medieval in the interior. Initially, Adam did not get used to the medieval way of living.

The next morning, Chiron made Adam a page who first had to serve the couple breakfast for him to learn manners. Then, the centaur trained him battle skills starting with using wooden swords. The daily training time was similar to the amount of hours children go to school in modern day Earth. In the middle, Chariclo taught Adam the basics of cooking. She gave him simple tasks that did not involve using a knife and stove.

Merlin in owl form guided Luna and Serena to Chiron's house, so that Adam could play with them in the woods after training. The games they played included tag as well as hide-and-seek. When play time was over, Adam had go back helping out with making dinner. He had to wash the dishes in order for him to learn responsibility. After the task, it was bed time. He learned the skills very fast.

Alice Turkins spent a month making the extra device, and then used the one her eldest son made to travel to Fantasia. On the afternoon when Adam and his friends were playing in the woods, someone shouted, "Get away from me!" To Luna and Serena, they saw a human woman surrounded by group of 11 humans wielding knives and wearing brown clothing. "You are worth a lot of gold, woman. Hand over that thing or else you'll die," said the leader of the group who was on horseback.

Adam recognized the woman as his mom. He came out and shouted, "Leave my mom alone, you bullies!"

"A puny little kid," a bandit muttered.

"Adam, what are you doing?" Serena asked.

"Looks like we got a bunch of freaky fools, a faun and a centaur," another bandit said when seeing Luna and Serena.

"Those freaks worth nothing than those weird humans," the bandit lord evaluated.

Something hit a bandit on his back, he fell dead and there was an arrow on his back. A group of centaurs burst out of the foliage engaging the bandits. The male centaurs that wielded spears trampled the bandits followed by the female centaur archers that released arrows at the bandits they picked off. All of them wore no clothing and armor. A centaur couple ran to Luna who recognized them as her parents. "Luna dear, are you alright?" asked her mother.

"I'm OK," she answered.

"Let's go home," said her father.

"Wait."

Adam ran to his mother who then wrapped her arms around him. Chiron arrived engaging the bandit lord, "Leave them alone or I'll take on you."

"Yah!" the bandit lord kicked his horse and charged at Chiron.

The centaur was a match against the horseman, as he managed to slash the man causing him to fall off from his horse that became wild without an owner.

"You must be Adam's mother," Serena said to Alice.

"Mom, what are you are doing here? Did you use Space Time Matter to get here?" Adam asked.

"Mom, dad, this is Adam and his mother," Luna introduced her parents to them.

"How many times have I told you stay away from humans? I foresee this coming," Luna's father asked.

"Those two humans look different from those men here," Luna's mother commented based on their clothing.

"Adam, I'm glad you're alright and I see you made some new friends in this world. I did use Space Time Matter to get here and I've come to pick you up so we can return to our original time and place," Alice said to her son.

"Your son is in the middle of training," Chiron told Alice.

"Becoming what? Education is more important," Alice countered.

"What is education?" Chiron asked.

"Education is that children learn when they go to school," Alice answered.

"How about we make a deal?" Chiron suggested.

"What's the deal?" Alice asked.

"Your son can go to school like you said so. He also has to come back so I can train him," Chiron said about the deal.

"He goes to school 10 months and you can train him during summer," Alice informed the centaur.

"School period is longer than I can train him every year," Chiron commented.

"That is the way it is in modern day Earth," Alice stated the fact.

"We have a deal," Chiron agreed reluctantly.

When Chiron left, Adam introduced his new friends to his mom. Luna's mother was more open than her father who left along with the centaur warriors.

"It's nice meeting all of you."

"Do you mind if Luna receives education in your world?" Luna's mother asked.

"I'm afraid your daughter will be drawing a lot of attention," Alice was concerned.

The white owl arrived and switched form.

"I will prepare a solution for that and it will take a month," said Merlin.

"Take your time; it's still a month before Adam starts school."

"Your son will have a bigger play role to play in the future in this world," the wizard reminded Alice.

Everybody returned home, Alice and Chiron moved the device to his home. Adam had to share the room with his mom. Alice took the opportunity to research the way of living in Fantasia. Serena and Luna's mother became informants to Alice as she studied the culture and society of fauns and centaurs. Serena told her family that Alice had arrived and they warmly welcomed her like they did to Adam. When the faun elders learned that Alice was Adam's mother, they allowed her to visit. Luna's mother convinced her mate to let Adam and his mother in. Alice found out that Luna's father was the chieftain of the centaurs and Luna was the princess. Adam also took the opportunity to learn the culture of centaurs and fauns from his friends. Serena's family and Luna's mother learned about the culture in modern day Earth from Alice.

From Alice's research, fauns and centaurs shared the hunter-and-gardener society, as girls learned to grow their crops and cook them, while boys learned hunting and fishing. Fauns and centaurs had a longer lifespan than humans as they could live up to 200 years. They were young adults until the age of 100 and became old at age of 175. A faun and centaur couple could only have children of one gender.

It was revealed that the demigod Pan had come to Lorderidge where he experimented with human elements that led to the creation of the fauns. The fauns were led by a council of elders, as there was no chieftain. Faun children learned how to sing and dance from their parents. Faun boys and girls did not meet each other until their mating day. In their mating day, fauns at the age of 15 chose their dancing partner as a mate.

The origins of the centaur began with Centaurus who was the offspring of a god and a mare. The demi-god mated with numerous mares resulting in the founding of the centaur race. The centaurs were skilled at astronomy and had the ability to see the future. A centaur had two stomachs: one for human food and the other for equine food. The race became a tribe who was led by a chieftain until the age of 175. A beauty contest was held in order for the chieftain to select his mate when he was 50 years old. The first centaur chieftain had two sons that fought for power and leadership of their people. The two brothers were later separated to prevent them from fighting. The eldest son became his father's successor as the new chieftain at the age of 75. The new chieftain decided to have one child and he had a son later. The third chieftain had a daughter and a tough contest was held when she was 50 years old. Centaur boys fought each other without killing each other in the tournament that required one opponent to be knocked down. The winner of the tough contest could court her and to succeed his father-in-law as the new chieftain. Like fauns, centaur boys and girls did not meet each other until their mating day. At the age of 50, common centaur girls had to look beautiful in order for centaur boys to select a mate. Alice learned that Chiron was exiled from his tribe as a teenager when becoming Merlin's pupil due to his curiosity of the human world. Chariclo was left without a mate during the mating day and Merlin led her to Chiron whom she eventually mated to.

The current centaur chieftain did not take it well learning that his own daughter was to receive human education. Nevertheless his mate encouraged Luna to broaden her horizon and to become more knowledgeable. The chieftain foresaw that Luna would fall in love with the human that led to their marriage. Though Luna's father knew that their daughter's marriage life with Adam would not last long, he considered the risk was that Luna would no longer be a virgin before she mated to his successor as chieftain as it would go beyond the tradition.

One month later, Merlin put a spell on Luna enabling her to switch between human and centaur form at day time. He gave her a paper containing the incantations for her to switch forms. The spell involved separating her human body from the horse body, as she received human legs while the horse got its neck and head. To return to her centaur form, she had to lean her human body on the horse's neck. She would be sterile in her human form, but remained fertile in her centaur form.

* * *

Luna's mother allowed Alice to be Luna's legal guardian in modern day Earth and she would visit them during Christmas. She asked Merlin for the same spell that he gave her daughter for her visit on modern day Earth. Before Luna went with Adam and Alice to their original time and place, she hugged her mother and father. The mother and son said their good-byes to the faun family at that time before visiting them during summer. Adam said his goodbyes to his trainers before going with his mom and Luna to modern day Earth via the Space Time Matter device.

Alice had to go through applications in order for Luna to attend school with Adam. Luna had to keep her identity as a centaur princess secret from anybody else and experienced the way of living in modern day Earth. It took a week for Luna to adapt to the way of living in a modern civilization. The horse had to stay in the cellar in order to avoid being seen. Adam had to share his bed with the centaur without hugging and snuggling. Alice had to buy clothes for Luna to wear in her human form when going out. Luna became the only centaur who learned reading and writing. Alice had to buy the tools used to give a horse a shower for Luna to take a bath. Adam and Luna had to take showers separately. The unlikely friendship between a centaur and a human continued to develop and it reached the point that they became best friends. Adam bought Luna a bikini top as her birthday present. During one Christmas, Luna's mother used the device to come their world to visit them. Alice bought a bra for Luna's mother in her centaur form to wear during her visit and let her borrow her clothes to wear in her human form. Alice took Luna's mother in her human form on a tour around the city and did some shopping. The centaur chieftain's mate learned the human's way of living in the society of a modern civilization. Luna's mother returned to her world when the other school semester started.

During summer, Alice took Adam and Luna back to Fantasia. Adam continued to receive training from Chiron and his mate. He advanced from on foot to riding on a wooden horse while using a wooden sword during the training. Adam and Luna also took their time visit Serena and Draco while Alice paid a visit to Serena's family. When summer was over, Alice took Adam and Luna back to modern day Earth before the next school year commenced. Two years later, Serena was mated to Phil and moved to another hut. She gave birth to a son named, Phil Junior, to honor her mate. When the two best friends reached the age of 12, they became a centaur and her rider. Luna in her centaur form allowed Adam to ride her bareback for fun. She knelt down for him to mount on her and he wrapped his arms around her waist while she held onto his legs. She had to kneel down for Adam to dismount. They played a game of rodeo in which he had to hold onto her while she attempted to throw him off for eight seconds. In the game, she did not hold onto him.


	4. Centaur Girlfriend

Adam and Luna always gave each other Valentine's Day cards. When they turned 13, Adam asked Luna on a date during Valentine's Day. She answered without knowing what a date is, "I'm more than happy to go out with you."

"Want to go out for a movie?"

"I would like to."

Their first date began with going to a cinema where they watched a romantic movie. Luna began to realize it might not be just a friend thing when it comes to watching romantic movies, as most of the times they watched a variety of movies including science fiction, fantasy, action, etc. together as best friends in the cinema. She became aware that he started to like her as something more than just a best friend and wondered if destiny had put them together. Adam was the only human friend she could ever have and she found him special. Luna knew that she would not stay in modern day Earth when she finished education.

Whether they were in a relationship or not, they supported each other all the time especially at school. They did not let their dating relationship be a barrier to focus on studying and training. On some of the weekends, Adam and Luna went to a park where they talked about each other, their interests, likes, and dislikes. They also had dinner in fancy restaurants. Alice seemed to approve of their relationship as she saw Luna as a good girl either in human or centaur form. Adam's mother did not like human girls who shop a lot and wear too much make up. She considered Luna's natural beauty was better and it was the personality which was more important than appearance. Luna did not seem to enjoy shopping like some of the human girls.

Adam and Luna continued dating when they returned to Fantasia during summer. Adam took Luna in her centaur form back to her people in the woods and she reminded him, "Remember Adam, don't let it get to you in your training."

"I won't. Tomorrow afternoon?"

"It's always a pleasure. I'll see you tomorrow," Luna answered then gave Adam a kiss on the nose.

"I'll see you tomorrow," said Adam before he headed back.

When Luna returned to her parents, her father spoke, "there is a risk that you are going to take when you're with Adam."

"What is it?"

"We anticipated that you began your relationship with him. No matter how good and stable your relationship will become. It's not going last long."

"Why?"

"Are you going to handle this? Time flies very fast especially after you and Adam mated. Humans age more quickly than any of us. Although he will not have a divorce with you, he will still die earlier before you become old. The tradition will be ruined as you mate my successor when you are no longer a virgin."

"I know Adam is a nice, good human boy. Your father has point; Adam can be your great, faithful husband right until he dies of old age," Luna's mother said.

"Mom, dad, Adam and I have been dating since Valentine's Day. Over time, it made me fall in love with him and want to be with him together no matter what the risk is."

"Does he know that you love him? Is your love requited?" Luna's mother asked.

"He doesn't know. He seems to be falling in love with me at the first place. At the start, I didn't know what dating is about. Now I know that dating comes first before a couple is married."

"You should tell him what you feel," Luna's mother spoke as she seemed to be encouraging towards the relationship.

The next day in the afternoon, Adam and Luna went a beach where they watched a sunset and had a picnic for dinner. At night, they looked at the sky together. Luna placed her left front leg over his right leg.

"The moon is beautiful," Luna muttered during the full moon.

"You're more beautiful than the moon," Adam complemented her.

"My parents gave me the name, Luna, based on the moon."

"You're the most beautiful centaur I've ever dated."

"I have something I want to tell you."

"What is it?"

"Every time we go out on a date, I'm noticing something. It's like we are going beyond best friends because you like me as something more. I don't care if I'm a centaur taller than you. I don't mind being your steed. I like you, I love you and I'm deeply in love with you."

"I love you too and it is what dating is about. Even if you're a centaur, you're the most special girl in my whole entire life. Even I can be your rider, a centaur still has a heart of a human."

Luna placed her right hand on his cheek and left hand on his shoulder. He placed his right hand on her human back and left hand on her human waist. They had a passionate kiss that lasted 10 minutes. She offered him a ride back to Chiron's place, however Adam politely declined. They walked together holding hands.

The next day in the morning, Luna went to Chiron and asked him if he can train her too. The hero trainer accepted her as a student and Luna was given archery training. Adam and Luna were trained in different rooms. "Chiron my love, something is really odd in Adam and Luna," Chariclo spoke as she noticed something, as Adam and Luna went out after training. "I think Adam will know," Chiron spoke with certainty.

The relationship between the centaur and the human was becoming more intimate. She took him to her people that night. Her mother welcomed Adam warmly unlike the chieftain who was reluctant and disdainful. The rest of her kin did not seem to care, as the human did not matter to them. When Adam and Luna watched centaurs mating, she hoped a moment like that would come but Adam thought of something better. Centaurs had to make their own beds out of leaves as they had no huts or shelters. Luna and Adam slept together platonically; they snuggled, hugged, and kissed each other to make the moment tender while having the feeling of warmth.

The next morning Adam and Luna returned to Chiron's house after breakfast. Chiron and Chariclo stood at the door, "we're noticing something is happening between the two of you."

"Luna and I are dating. We love each other," Adam admitted.

"It's a human thing for two people to get to know each other before becoming husband and wife," Luna clarified.

"What does a dating couple do?" Chariclo asked.

"We hang out talking ourselves, likes, dislikes. We go to movies, fancy restaurants, and beautiful sceneries," Luna answered.

"I'm starting to get the reason why you want me to train you. You want to be Adam's partner as a hero," Chiron started to figure out.

"Yes, it will be better than being the damsel-in-distress," said Luna.

"I see your bond is becoming stronger, but don't distract each other during training," Chiron reminded.

"We won't."

Luna and Adam became crazy for each other as they advanced to having a shower together. For a night in Chiron's house, Adam and Luna shared a bedroom and had the same tender moment. During summer, they rotate sleeping together in between in Chiron's house or outside near her people.

When they visit to Serena's new formed family, the faun couple was surprised to see Adam and Luna holding hands.

"What's going on between you two?" Serena asked.

"We're dating and Adam's my boyfriend," Luna answered.

"Oh my goodness!" Serena commented.

"What do you mean boyfriend?" Phil asked.

"A friend I'm dating, I love him," Luna replied.

"Have you two thought of mating?" Serena questioned.

"We did, I'm not ready yet," Adam responded.

"Why?" the faun girl asked.

"We humans need to have something," Adam seemed to dodge the question.

"What is it?" Luna asked.

"It's a surprise, you'll see," Adam avoid telling them what it is.

Phil let them in to have a drink with them and Luna played with Phil Junior. The centaur princess liked small children and got along well with the small faun boy.

"So Adam, have you thought about having children?" Serena asked.

"Not yet, it's too early," Adam answered as he and his girlfriend were too young.

"How long will this dating last?" Phil asked out of curiosity.

"It can last forever unless the couple breakup or advance a level that they become husband and wife."

"Your relationship is stable, you two will have the potential to be husband and wife," Serena spoke having confidence on Adam and Luna.

"Thanks."

Back in modern day Earth, Alice talked to her son in private without having Luna eavesdropping. "Adam, I see that you and Luna are forming a stable relationship. You should consider what you will become in the future, because you will be taking care of her when the both of you are married. You need resources."

"Mom, Luna and I will become heroes."

"Becoming heroes don't earn you a bowl of grain. You need to have a job."

"I haven't thought about it yet."

"You should be thinking about it by now. Think about what you will take in university when you are about to finish high school," Alice reminded.

"Mom, we're still too young to be parents," Adam spoke as he thought about what Serena said.

"Raising a child is not easy, it will be costly. You will need to consider what school and university for your child to go to. It requires a lot of time and money to do so. Think twice before having one."

Afterwards, Adam told Luna about the whole conversation.

"Your mom is right because it's not for easy for our moms bring us up. It's totally up to you to decide what you to decide what you will study in university and what job you will get. Our child can wait," the centaur was being considerate.

"My mom had to raise my half-brother Matthew before I was born," Adam surprised Luna.

"What do you mean half-brother?"

"Brother from another father, we never met him. My brother's an illegitimate."

"What's an illegitimate?"

"My mom didn't marry Matthew's dad before he was born."

"It's a good thing that you are not an illegitimate. I never knew that human relationships can be that unstable and complicated. On the bright side, your mom is a great human woman I've ever known."

"It didn't seem easy for us humans to maintain a relationship. Sometimes love just isn't enough."

"Why is that?"

"You know about my parents."

"You shouldn't think about it. We will be a better couple than any those you know. Our child will have parents who are married," Luna attempted to lighten his mood and kissed him.

Suddenly, tears starting flow from Luna's eyes.

"My love, what's wrong?"

"I can't live without you," Luna hugged him very tightly.

"Is there something in your mind?"

Luna told him what her father had said about their relationship.

"It's no use worrying what might happen."

However, Luna was unable to accept that good times last for a very short period of time. She decided to make good use of the time she had with him.

"I'll follow you wherever you go. I'll always support you."

"We're all in this together. Nobody and nothing can separate us. I'll always support you."

During weekends, Luna and Adam went to karaoke to sing love songs to each other and together in duets. At home, they had slow dances with each other while a love song was playing. Initially it had not been easy for Luna to dance on four legs. Over time, she started to get used to it. Eventually Luna was able to dance on two legs or four.

One night, they kissed as he wanted to make love with her. Luna politely declined, "Adam, let's save it for the day we get married. We're not ready to have a child."

"OK."

They slept together platonically like always.

Their love became so strong making Adam and Luna immune to other human girls and human boys. Therefore they would not become jealous of each other about going out with another girl and boy. Adam favored a centaur as a girlfriend more than any other human girls, while Luna's life was changed by one human boy whom she loved all the time. This unusual love prevented them from becoming greedy to try new boys and girls. Luna thought about her father's words and knew she had to be with another centaur when Adam dies of old age. She knew it would be painful to lose her special lover who spent half of her life time with. Luna considered centaur boys to be normal just like Adam who thought human girls were normal. In Valentine's Day, Adam bought Luna a necklace as a present. Months ago, she crafted a spear that her parents kept for safe keeping without letting Adam know, as she anticipated that her lover would buy her a present.

The next summer during their visit to the faun family, Adam brought in a music player with speakers to have a dance. For one slow song, Adam danced with Serena while Luna danced with Phil. Both couples knew that were doing it for fun and would not interfere with each other's relationship.

The next day, Luna gave Adam the spear as a present to show her thanks. Chiron trained him how to use a spear like a lance when riding on horseback.


	5. Gladiators

Years ago in the kingdom of Camelot, King Uther fell in love with Lady Ingraine who was married to a duke, Gorlois. Instead of waging a war against him, the king devised a trap by inviting him and his wife for dinner. The king infiltrated Merlin's home to steal his book of potions, and made a potion that would kill a person in his sleep. The poison was order to be placed in Gorlois dish secretly so that he would succumb to it when he slept. Uther waited for Ingraine to get over the death of Gorlois, so that he could convince her to marry him. Morgan le Fay, the daughter of Gorlois and Ingraine, studied under Merlin and became disgusted with her mother marrying the king. She betrayed Merlin to Maxie, who betrayed him to the Burning Legion during the first war in Elfwood. Maxie was exiled by Merlin and was seeking revenge. The dark wizard was able to switch form between man and crow. In his crow form, he learned that King Uther was behind the murder of Gorlois. When Morgan was accepted as a student by Maxie, he told her the horrible truth and she became thirsty for vengeance. When Morgan became able to switch between human and crow form, she infiltrated the king's palace to murder Uther leaving her half-brother Arthur fatherless and spared her mother. Maxie was not pleased learning that the queen was spared. Merlin gave Ingraine's infant son to a paladin, Sir Ector, and the queen visited her son monthly. There was a hammer in a stone that was written, "Whoever can pull this hammer will be king and founder of a new kingdom." Many strong men attempted to pull the hammer but failed. The hammer in the stone was left abandoned for years. Only Arthur was able to pull the hammer out and it was revealed that Merlin was the one who placed the hammer. The wizard told him that the new kingdom would across the sea to Orient. When Arthur became a teenager, he fell in love with Guinevere, a high elf princess. Queen Ingraine and Guinevere's father approved of their relationship as they saw it as an opportunity for humans and high elves to unite. The high elves became part of the human Alliance since Arthur and Guinevere were married.

* * *

Another world Draenor was a home to the Orcish Horde and the draenei. The orcs were muscular green-skinned humanoids and their fangs in the lower jaw were showing. Living with the orcs were ogres, one-eyed giants that used clubs mainly as weapons. Life in Draenor had been peaceful until a warlock, Guldan, brought in the Burning Legion via dark magic. The orc clans one by one drank the blood of two Pit Lords, Mannoroth and Magtheridon, becoming powerful fel orcs that served the Legion. The Blackrock Clan worshipped the demons without becoming fel orcs whereas the Frostwolf Clan led by Durotan resisted it and did not become fel orcs. The draenei also resisted the Legion's reign of terror and joined forces with Frostwolf clan. Guldan had created the ogre magi that had two heads, but they refused to practice dark magic. The Frostwolf Clan had shamans as spell casters, unlike the Blackrock clan and the fel orcs having warlocks. Magtheridon claimed lordship over the world and ordered the purging of those who oppose him.

* * *

During the period that Adam was a page, Alice studied the human society in Camelot and she found it to be medieval. The people were religious and superstitious. The gold was used as the currency in Fantasia. In human towns, she came across stands ran by goblin merchants. According to a goblin merchant, the goblins had no interest in wars and preferred to live on their own peacefully. The goblins also ran laboratories that manufacture zeppelins and lumber-harvesting shredders.

When Adam and Luna were 10 years old, Morgan brought orcs and ogres into the world by creating a dark gate containing the portal that linked Fantasia to Draenor. The Blackrock clan and their ogre allies established their encampment in the Alterac Mountains in Lorderidge and bred red dragons. They massacred anything in their paths and took human villagers to be sacrificed for their demon masters. The Blackrock Clan even laid siege on the kingdom of Quel'Thalas butchering 70% of the high elf population. The Blackrock red dragons attacked Iron Stone massacring the dwarves that sparked the war between the orcs and the Alliance. The Frostwolf Clan and the draenei led by Akama entered Fantasia via the portal and destroyed it to prevent the Burning Legion from following them. The draenei, the orc resistance, and their ogre allies hid from humanity and the dwarves. The Blackrock clan was aware that they were followed and the war between the orc clans continued in Fantasia. Durotan and his wife were ambushed and slain by Blackrock orcs leaving their 10-year-old son Go'el alive. The young orc wept for his dead parent before being captured by Aedelas Blackmoore who took him to the coliseum, Games, in Rome where he was raised to be a gladiator. Maxie double crossed Morgan becoming an agent to the Blackrock Clan. First he slew her before she could save her mother who was later slaughtered at the hands of the Blackrock orcs. Without the queen, the kingdom of Camelot was ready to fall.

Maxie summoned Archimonde and the Burning Legion to the world to lay waste on the human kingdom destroying many human cities and dwarven settlements. Merlin ordered Arthur, Guinevere, Magni, and a handful of survivors especially Ector and Kay to sail east to Orient in order to evacuate. All of the surviving high elves left the continent, however some of the humans and dwarves remained in the continent. Pope Urban Garithos claimed lordship over Rome, the remaining city of Lorderidge located on a mountain side, and his dark knight brother Othmar established a resistance force consisted of the surviving humans and dwarves. The racist Garithos brothers considered dwarves to be shorter humans but were disdainful to any non-humans. The goblins left Lorderidge after learning about rules made by the pope against any non-human.

The fauns and centaurs remained hidden in the woods unaffected by the invasion from the Legion and the Blackrock clan. When Adam and Luna turned 14, he became a squire who polished the weapons and armor. The centaur and her lover started to learn magical abilities. Adam's abilities were the paladin's Holy Light that instantly heal an ally and damage undead enemies; the paladin's Divine Shield that prevented enemies from attacking; lastly the centaur chieftain's Endurance Aura that sped up movement and attack of nearby allies. Luna's abilities were True Shot Aura increasing damage of allies' ranged attacks; Cold Arrows that slow enemies down; Invisible Owl Scout that detect cloaked or burrowed enemies; lastly Star Fall on enemies within sight and around her.

One day, a human knight saw Adam and Luna dating in the woods. He reported to Othmar, "Lord Garithos, I saw a human boy and centaur girl together in the woods."

"Assemble a hunting party, we will deal with this," Othmar ordered.

He went to the jailor Kassan and ordered, "Install a cage for a beast in a cell."

Hours later, Adam and Luna were surrounded by human knights.

"How did they find us?" Luna asked.

"I don't know, they found us," Adam spoke as he did not know the answer.

"You are in direct of violation of the law. Contact with any non-human is forbidden, you two are under arrest," Othmar said to Adam.

"Centaurs are not non-human!" Luna shouted.

"Shut up, half-breed," Othmar insulted her that enraged her lover.

"Leave her out of this!" Adam shouted.

"Save your breath, outlaw," Othmar spoke as the lovers were chained on their hands and feet. Othmar and the hunting party took them to the jail located in the outskirts of Rome.

The prisoners that were kept in seclusion wore underwear only while being chained inside their cells to prevent escape and were not allowed to take a shower despite the prison was cleaned every two weeks. Adam and Luna saw a male prisoner begged when he was taken out, "Please don't take me to the Games. I beg you. Please let me go." They also saw a woman prisoner being taken out was handed to a man who owned a brothel. The prison generated revenue by having Blackmoore purchased male prisoners to become gladiators and the pimp bought the female prisoners to get the brothel running. Bitches were forced to share cells with men especially perverts leading to unwanted pregnancies. The children of the prisoners at the age of three were sold to Blackmoore and the pimp. Adam and Luna shared a cell; however Luna was treated like a dangerous, wild animal as she was caged within the cell and leashed with a chain. "YOU CAN'T DO THIS TO HER!" Adam shouted with rage as he was disgusted by they had done to her.

"Adam, it's useless," Luna spoke in a hopeless tone.

"Let him join his pet," Kassan ordered the guards to throw angry Adam into the cage and locked the cage door.

"Maybe the knight is right, I'm a half-breed," Luna said as she thought of what Othmar said.

"No, that's wrong of them," Adam countered her statement.

"They don't think the way you think."

"I never thought this day would come."

"So am I. You're still by my side." Adam calmed down and kissed Luna whose eyes were flooded tears. It wasn't easy for them to embrace each other in chains. Food tray was given to them through a gap underneath the door. Adam and Luna felt uncomfortable sleeping on rough floor.

The next day, the guards opened cage door. One guard ordered, "Get on to her." They unchained his legs for him to mount her and held his legs extremely tight to prevent him from kicking. He wrapped his chained hands around her waist and the guards re-chained legs. A guard dragged Luna using the leash to a brown-haired man whom the guards addressed Blackmoore. To the owner of the Games, the centaur was the most expensive comparing to the human male prisoners. Blackmoore pulled Luna with Adam in her horseback into a prison wagon used to transport them to the Games.

Upon arriving at the coliseum, the lovers were separated as Luna was locked in a special cell made for her in the stables while Adam had to share a room with a green-skinned humanoid and a young couple in their 20's who appeared human. On the floor, there were bones and a corpse.

"Never thought a human would join us," the humanoid muttered.

"What about them?" Adam asked referring to the young couple.

The young woman's skin turned gray, her bat wings appeared, and she hissed to show her fangs, whereas the young man shifted into a humanoid wolf.

"Oh, oops," Adam spoke as the young couple returned to their human-like forms.

"You've never seen a werewolf before," said the young man after he returned to human form.

"You're a vampire," Adam said to the pale young woman.

"True but don't worry, I won't feast on your blood," she reassured.

"What are you?" Adam asked the green-skinned humanoid.

"My name is Go'el, I'm an orc from Draenor," the humanoid replied.

"Call me Romeo and this is my wife Juliette," the werewolf introduced himself and the vampire.

"I'm Adam Turkins from modern day Earth, it's nice meeting all of you," Adam introduced himself and made new friends.

"It's nice meeting you too," Juliette said.

"How did you get here to this world?" Go'el asked.

"By Space Time Matter my uncle Edmund developed, it's not magic."

"What is it like on modern day Earth?" Romeo asked out of curiosity.

"My world is dominated by humans; as centaurs, fauns, orcs, vampires, and werewolves don't exist there. There are cars, trains, aircraft, and computers."

"We understand. What are centaurs and fauns? We don't see them in this world. You're totally human, why did they put you with us?" Juliette questioned.

"Centaurs are half-human half-horse creatures whereas fauns are humans having goat horns, legs, and hooves. They lived in woods and hide from humanity. I have a centaur girlfriend and we were arrested. I'm here with you guys because I'm with they called non-human," Adam explained.

"I got it. Juliette and I are the last of our kinds," Romeo spoke sadly.

"Our families were enemies because werewolves and vampires were at war. The humans began hunting and purging every of us when they discovered us. They see us as threats to humanity because of our sins. Werewolves can turn humans into new werewolves by biting them and we vampires drink the blood from live humans. Romeo and I fell in love when we were 14. We ran away from our families because of that and got married without them knowing. Our minister, Friar Laurence, don't know what we are. The humans captured us and we were lucky to be spared when we were 15 years old. They brought us here and met Go'el," Juliette told Adam the horrible history. Romeo and Juliette felt sad missing their parents, as they would never see them again. They had no regrets of running away from home, as they still had each other.

"I'm sorry to hear that," Adam spoke with sympathy.

"Don't be. There's nothing we can change that. History is fixed," Juliette raised a point that was true.

The next day, Adam and Juliette did not receive breakfast as he was newcomer whereas she could consume blood from kills. Go'el kindly shared half of his breakfast with his new friend, whereas Romeo fed on the corpse. After breakfast, a guard came in and announced, "Training day is for you, newcomer." The guards took Adam to a room where there was a dummy, a wooden horse, along with wooden swords and poles. Adam practiced on both infantry and cavalry form very hard knowing that he would possibly be killed in an actual fight. Luna saw horses being taken out and some of them returned while the ones missing were replaced by new horses Blackmoore purchased. Go'el, Romeo, and Juliette fought against human gladiators on foot or on horse-drawn chariots filled with archers; giant wolves; lions; large scorpions; and thunder lizards every day in the arena.

The time for Adam to fight in the arena had come, Luna was taken out and a saddle was placed on her horseback. The guards took her to the room Adam shared with his new friends.

"You're Adam's centaur girlfriend?" Juliette asked and Luna nodded in response.

"HOW COULD YOU DO THAT HER?" he shouted with anger when he saw a saddle being placed on Luna's horseback.

"Face it my love. You can't escape from this reality," Luna spoke in a sad tone as she was being treated more like a horse than human.

"We're not going to die here," Adam said as he mounted on her and he was forced to use the chain as the reins. Luna was given no weapons but to hold onto Adam's legs. He was given a sword he held with his right hand while his left hand held onto the chain.

"You three will stay here for today," a guard announced as the two lovers entered the arena that was built like a bird cage. Blackmoore charged the spectators high to see the centaur and her rider in action on the first day. First they fought against 20 human gladiators on foot using swords, maces, and axes. Luna charged right at them causing one of the gladiators to mutter, "They are going to trample us." The other ordered, "Get out of the way!" Luna trampled two of gladiators and Adam hacked into one. She turned as the gladiators ran towards them and her lover slashed his sword cutting as many of them possible. "Hang on!" Luna ordered causing him to wrap his arms around her waist letting go of the chain so that he would not choke her accidentally. She reared up on her legs so she could kick them with her front legs. If an opponent attempted to take on them from behind, she kicked them with her back legs. Adam slashed and stabbed the gladiators that attempted to take him down. Luna galloped and ran over the other gladiators. Most of the spectators were amazed seeing the centaur running over the gladiators on foot.

Once the 20 human gladiators were down, the gates were open as horse-drawn chariots entered the arena. A chariot had a driver and an archer. Luna and Adam dodged every shot if possible, and then she charged at one of the chariots. After an archer missed a shot, Adam slashed knocking him off from the chariot. Luna took the bow and arrows to shoot the other archers along with the drivers while galloping. As it took more than just a sword to bring down a chariot, Luna had to kick them with her back legs impressing the spectators.

A lion and a giant wolf were released into the arena creating a challenge to the unlikely cavalry. Instead of charging, she let them come. She released an arrow on the lion on the head and the wolf lunged at Adam. He stabbed it at the throat by sinking his sword through its mouth.

Once the animals were down, a group of 15 human gladiators wielding were released into the arena. "Adam, you have to take on them on foot. Because charging at them will lead to our deaths," Luna said as the men gathered in porcupine formation. He dismounted and charged at them on foot while Luna picked them off by shooting those that were at the second row. Adam clashed with the spears as he pushed them aside then within one ruthless swing he decapitated three men. It was such a gruesome act he had done even when he just finished middle school. He did not have a choice as survival was top priority. Adam went into frenzy slashing every enemy on the face and even decapitating them. He breathed heavily and Luna came to him, "You did good." Adam did not respond thinking about what he had done, as he knew it would be problem back at modern day Earth. "Look at me, if we get out of here, everything is going to be just fine," Luna placed her hand on his shoulder turning him to face her.

"But how are we going to get out of here?"

"Wait for rescue," Luna whispered.

Adam took all the spears from their kills and gave her one of them. The lovers took a lunch break before going back for the next round. 10 large scorpions were released into the arena and were the most dangerous opponents due to their poison stingers. Adam had to first dodge their poison stingers to avoid being poisoned, and then he cut them off to make it easier. Green liquid burst out of the cuts. Luna impaled the scorpions' tail following by kicking them on the head with her front legs. Adam finished them off by sinking his blade at their nervous system.

The last group of creatures was six thunder lizards that Adam mistaken for Stegosaurus based on their appearance. They had diamond-shaped plates on their backs and four long spikes at the end of their tails. The only difference was that they had horns of rhinoceros. "We should attack them from a distance," Adam muttered. Luna switched to bow and arrow shooting three in their heads. Adam hurled the spears at the other three in their heads.

After a day, Adam and Luna were separated as he rejoined his new friends who watched the whole fight. They were amazed by the unlikely lovers especially when they had no fight experience. It was difficult for both of them when it came to killing anything that would give no mercy to them. "There shouldn't be any sentiment. This is what we do in the Games," Go'el raised a point.

"You don't receive mercy and you show none," Romeo added.

"Better they die at your hands than let them kill you," Juliette said.

"This whole show is no better than a war," Adam rebuffed as he had learned about the coliseum in ancient Rome on Earth.

"It doesn't matter in here or a war, they still make carcasses of us all," Romeo countered his statement.

Further on, Luna and Adam had to fight alongside with their new friends against the same old foes in the Games. Juliette in her humanoid bat form swooped at the human gladiators picking one up and bit him on the neck to suck his blood. Romeo in his wolf form attacked with ferocity as he slashed with his claws on his hands. The werewolf also lunged at a human gladiator ripping his throat out, by doing so prevented anybody alive turning into werewolves. Go'el had to fight with an axe hacking any enemy he saw, he also received a spear that used against cavalry. Luna trampled the human gladiators while Adam slashed them with his sword. When fighting horse-drawn chariots, Juliette swooped at one knocking the driver and the archer off. She had to dodge the arrows before doing so. Romeo leapt at an archer knocking him off from the chariot then finished him by ripping his throat off. Adam in cavalry form knocked an archer off from the chariot with his spear skewering him simultaneously. This had made it easier for Go'el to spear the chariot tipping it, and then he finished the driver by sinking the spear into his heart. Adam had to dismount to join Go'el fighting the spear-wielding gladiators and Juliette provided them air support.

More lions and giant wolves were released to kill Adam and his friends. The human and the orc leaned against each other's backs pointing their spears toward the animals. As a werewolf, Romeo was able to communicate with wolves. He was able to turn them into his side that surprised Adam and Luna. The centaur fired mainly at the lions at a distance but had to switch for her spear if any of them got too close. More large scorpions were released, and Romeo had the wolves drew their attention. Go'el first dodged a scorpion's stinger, and then sank his axe bladed into its nervous system. Adam cut every of a scorpion's body parts that it used as weapons off before killing it. Juliette was able to flip them onto their back by swooping at them. Romeo slashed the scorpion's face mercilessly with his claws while dodging the poison stinger.

After the scorpions were dead, more thunder lizards were released into the arena. Romeo used the remaining wolves to draw their attention before he charged at them. Adam was surprised seeing the thunder lizards breathed lightning at close quarters. "Go'el, let's throw spears together," he said to the orc.

"Don't worry about me, I'll take them on like always," Go'el declined as he charged towards them with his axe ready. He dodged the lightning breathes and then hacked into their brains with his axe.

Life as a gladiator may not seem to be fun, but it would definitely cost a life. Adam and their friends had to fight the same opponents day to day that could be boring. He accumulated fighting experiences as a gladiator. Luna and Adam waited for rescue day to day knowing that their parents would be worried about them, however this may not matter to Adam's father much. The five friends all longed for freedom, as being gladiators made no difference from being prisoners. After fighting, Adam took the opportunity to learn about the cultures of orc, werewolf, and vampire. He gave what he knew about fauns, centaurs, and modern day Earth to them. Over time, they became good friends as a result of such unlikely teamwork.


	6. Rescue Mission and Sacrifice

Many days ago, Chiron foresaw Adam and Luna being captured by Garithos and his men. He went out leaving Alice wondering, as he always stayed at home when Adam and Luna went out. The centaur returned saying, "I went looking for them, but it was too late."

"Too late, what are you talking about?" Alice demanded.

"I found Luna and your son, but the humans arrested them before I came," Alice became shocked hearing.

"My son did not break any law. They cannot arrest him without a reason."

"I heard that they arrest them because of their dating relationship."

"This is ridiculous. There were no rules against such relationship when the kingdom was under the king's rule. Without the king, things are getting worse."

"From what I heard, the Garithos brothers trusted no other race other than their own. They claimed lordship over the remaining city of the kingdom and led the human resistance."

"That's racism."

"What is racism?"

"It's a bad human thing in the world where we come from. Humans thought there were many different human races based on skin, language, and religion. One race thought itself to be superior and distrust the other races. The humans in Earth never get that there is just one human race in one species."

"Someone must have seen Luna and Adam together today."

"It has to be a man in this world."

"Not many human people would come into the woods in the old days."

"Garithos must have sent scouts to patrol the continent knowing the Burning Legion had returned."

"What is the Burning Legion?"

"A vast army of demons seek conquest of worlds."

"Your people and the fauns will be in danger. We must warn them, we got to rescue Adam and Luna."

Earlier Merlin had visited Chiron and Chariclo, he kept them updated about the events happened in the human kingdom.

"Luna should have never started this relationship at the first place," the centaur chieftain spoke as he foresaw the same thing.

"Our daughter will be captured along with Adam. We have to warn them before the humans got them," said his mate.

"Let the humans take them prisoners. This will be the lesson our daughter will learn when it comes loving someone who is different from us."

"Unlike Adam and Alice, the humans in this world will treat our daughter like a beast more than human no matter how beautiful she is. Who knows what they will do to her. The humans in this world will become aware of our presence."

"I rule my people whether you like it or not. Once Luna learned the lesson, we will rescue her. After that, she will not be allowed to be with Adam ever again. We will not let him and his mother near us. She can only have a mate that is of our kin and he will be my successor."

"Have you considered their feelings? You will risk hurting them because of the tradition. She won't love your successor like the way she loved Adam. When Adam lives, it won't be the right time for her to mate the one who will be the next centaur chieftain. Humans will become old when they reached 59 years old. Like you said, time flies and human age more quickly."

The centaur chieftain thought things through, "She will be queen and bear a child who will be the heir. She will mate my successor after Adam dies. He and his mother are still welcome upon us."

"What does a queen do?"

"We will risk going to war for the sake of our daughter. You stay here and are in charge until I return."

Chiron and Chariclo went to the faun elders warning them about the Garithos brothers anticipating that the human resistance would carry out race cleansing driving every non-human to extinction.

"Much has happened since the death of the human King Uther. The Burning Legion has returned to this world and ravaging as they go. The demon army is not the only problem; the human resistance led by the Garithos brothers will slaughter us because we are different from them. They will wipe us out thinking that we as beasts do not have the right to exist in this world. The time has come for fauns and centaurs to unite."

"What do we owe the centaurs?" a faun elder asked.

"You will owe them allegiance. I'm suggesting an alliance with them because unifying our kinds will possess strength that the humans will not have."

"We will not risk a war that will bring death to our people."

"You won't the hold the armies of human and demon alone. We don't make war, but a war that is out of our hands can be inevitable. Keep the children and any non-warrior out. You must go to the centaurs and we won't be coming with you."

"Why?"

"The other centaurs won't give my mate and me the welcome that you will receive."

The elders later discussed the matter themselves and came to decision to announce to everybody.

"We won't be staying here when a war comes to us. The centaurs will be fighting alongside us and will be providing us shelter."

The fauns especially Phil and Serena were filled with wonderment and delight; however they were not feeling happy to leave their homes. The centaur chieftain warmly welcomed the fauns just as Serena received when Luna was young. Luna's parents had known Serena for a long time before Adam came to the world. The centaur chieftain and the faun elders decided to make Serena an ambassador between the two beings. The time had come for the fauns and centaurs to unify just as Luna's parents foresaw.

Luna's mother saw Alice running desperately to them and asked, "What is it?"

"The humans arrested my son and your daughter." Phil and Serena were also shocked hearing the news.

"We knew this would happen."

"Why can't you stop them?"

"I'm sorry as the queen has no power over her husband," Luna's mother spoke in a shameful tone causing Alice to realize that the centaur society is extremely patriarchal whereas the fauns' council of elders included women.

"Our daughter made a terrible mistake: starting a relationship with your son at the first place. None of this would happen if weren't been him. Let this be a lesson to the both of them," Luna's father interjected in a serious tone.

"It's not their fault that they're arrested. Can you consider external factors? Do you know what happened outside of the woods?" Alice countered.

"What happened in the outside world does not concern us. In case if you don't know, you and Adam's vile father caused this relationship to start leading to now," the centaur chieftain rebuffed.

"John had loads of stress from his job as an investment banker. None of us expect a divorce would cause Adam to come to this world," Alice stated the fact.

"Whatever he is, it is his problem at first," the centaur chieftain blamed Adam's father as he thought about the alternative if Alice did not have a divorce at the first place. He considered that bad things would not happen to his daughter as the divorce did not occur.

"ENOUGH!" Luna's mother yelled out to end the argument. "Save your anger for those humans holding Adam and Luna captives. We have to save them, but long as the Garithos brothers live our people are in danger."

"We'll first send scouts," said the centaur chieftain.

Hours later; Alice, the faun elders, and the centaur chieftain gathered to plan the attack. Luna's father began, "Our scouts reported that there are a lot of dwarves guarding the gate and the walls. We don't have the means to break in."

"Here's what you need to know. In the Trojan War, the Greeks built a wooden horse loaded with troops to infiltrate the city of Troy. By nightfall, they attacked opening the gates to let their army in. We will use the same tactic for this assault after I rescue my son and Luna."

"Though you have shown courage, how are you going to defend yourself in a hostile environment?" the centaur chieftain was concerned.

"I'll be ready for this, you'll see," Alice spoke in determination knowing that she would risk losing her life in the rescue mission.

"What are we going to build?" a faun elder questioned.

"Let's build a wooden truck, Chiron will supply us with weapons and armor," Alice came up with the idea and the designed the vehicle. Alice purchased a large number of wood pieces, nails, and tools to build the truck.

"The time has come for Chiron to return to us," Luna's father spoke as he had predicted that, and then he went to the hero trainer. Chiron and Chariclo answered the door and Luna's father said, "I'm the current centaur chieftain, you two are welcome back to our people. We need you to supply the weapons and armor for battle."

Chiron and Chariclo were delighted hearing about, and then they followed the chieftain back to their people and the fauns. Chiron taught a number of fauns and centaurs blacksmithing, as they later helped making swords, lances, pikes, and armor. Alice went back to modern day Earth to practice shooting at a gun club as a mean to prepare herself. Chiron trained Alice in fighting with a dagger he forged for her.

Alice went into the city wearing a cloak and into the Games where she watched her son, Luna, and their new friends killing whatever was released into the arena. At nightfall, she approached a corridor and a guard said, "No spectator is allowed to enter." Alice drew out her pistol firing a round at his forehead and a second round quickly at another before he could draw out his sword.

Another footman saw her and said, "You aren't allowed here." She gunned him down with ease. The gunfire caused another guard to hit the alarm to signal that there was an intruder. To conserve ammo, she took cover hiding from the guards consisted mainly of dwarven riflemen along with human footmen wielding swords and shields. When facing one to three guards, she quickly dispatched them by firing her pistol at them. It was easy on human footmen as their shields could not withstand bullets. If the footmen got too close, she would take out her knife to block the blades. Alice then clubbed the footman with the handle of her pistol on the area the shield did not cover.

A dwarf spotted her and was about to fire his rifle. She quickly shot him in the head before he could shoot her. For one dwarf looking for her, she sneaked up to him and sliced his throat. At one time, she had to quickly take down a group of riflemen before they could open fire at her. Otherwise she had to take cover to avoid being shot. When facing a combination of footmen and riflemen, Alice had to take out the riflemen first before taking on the footmen. Like Adam in the arena, the mom felt scared first time in her life to be involved in a dangerous mission. She breathed heavily every time she was in cover without being seen. She tried to remain quiet as it was a stealth mission. She even let the prisoners loose to attack the guards for her.

In the stables, Alice's next kill dropped the keys. She went to Luna's cell freeing and unchaining her. "Auntie Alice, how is it…" Luna was surprised seeing her.

"I'll explain later, I need to get you and Adam out." The centaur heard it and hugged her very tightly as tears flowed from her eyes.

"Luna, we need to bust your love out," Alice reminded her.

The centaur became amazed with Alice's bravery fighting men and dwarves with pistol and dagger. One of the guards she killed dropped a set of keys that she used to unlock the door of the room holding her son and his new friends. Upon opening the door, Luna ran in shouting, "ADAM!"

"MOM, LUNA," he was surprised seeing his girlfriend without the shackle in her neck. They ran to each other hugging very tightly and Adam ran to his mother to hug her even tighter.

"What a reunion," Go'el muttered.

"Aww…" Juliette made a sound seeing a mother and son reunited.

After the reunion, Alice reminded everyone, "We're getting out of here." Unfortunately, she felt something struck her on her back.

"MOM!" Adam shouted as his mother fall to her knees revealing Blackmoore holding a sword.

"Pathetic bitch. You will all join her soon," he pulled the sword off.

Romeo in his wolf form lunged at him causing his sword to fly off from his hands. Juliette grabbed him by the neck and bit him to suck blood. Adam took his mother's gun and fired mercilessly a barrage on Blackmoore's head killing him. "Now's that the bastard we should feast on," Romeo took the body. Adam and Go'el carried the critically wounded Alice while Luna took the lead. The centaur took the sword from a dead footman so that she could ambush any guard. Juliette picked off the guards one by one having her covering his mouth then sucked blood out of him. Romeo mutilated every guard he picked off ferociously.

They got out of the coliseum and rushed for the gate. They quickly opened it a bit and finally escaped into the woods. "Hold on mom, everything is going to be fine," Adam attempted to reassure her.

"I don't think I can make it because I lost too much blood. Whatever you will become, I always love you. You had me worried at the first place when you came to this world. I made an extra Space Time Matter device to follow you and check if you're alright. Promise me that you will be a good father and a faithful husband. I know it's hard for us to say good-bye forever," Alice spoke in a dying tone. Go'el and Adam placed her down in her supine position.

"You're my hero," Adam complemented and he kissed his mom for the last time. Tears started to flood both of their eyes, as they did not want to leave each other.

"Luna, promise me that you will be faithful to my son," she turned to Luna.

"I will, I promise. You were very brave and kind," Luna kept the promise and complemented. She and her will-be-mother-in-law hugged for the last time.

"You freed us all," Go'el said.

"It's just a coincidence," Alice turned to the orc.

"You are avenged," said Romeo holding Blackmoore's corpse.

Alice then turned to Adam giving him the whereabouts of her brother, Edmund Turkins, so that he could tell him the bad news. She advised her son not to mention Space Time Matter or else the government would get involved.

Adam and Luna started to weep at the second Alice passed away. Sad expression filled the faces of Go'el, Romeo, and Juliette as they watched the scene. A group of orcs of the Frostwolf clan, ogres, and draenei arrived followed by centaurs and fauns. Go'el turned to face them and recognized the Frostwolf clan leader as Drek'Thar who was a trusted advisor to Go'el's father, Durotan. Luna's mother and Serena were also saddened to see Alice died. Go'el told them the situation happened before they arrived. Romeo feasted on Blackmoore's body as a display of hatred towards him for murdering a mother.

Hours later, everybody paid respect to Alice as a funeral ceremony was held. Orcs, centaurs, fauns, draenei, and ogres held candles. Adam and Luna buried her body; it was hard for a son to bury his own mother. The centaur chieftain rewarded her posthumously for her courage and for rescuing his daughter. The orcs never thought that the particular human woman could be as brave as human man. Flowers were planted around the grave. Chiron came to Adam and attempted to mollify him, "I understand it has been hard for you to lose love one. Don't let it overrun you. There is someone who still loves you."

"Your father will come," Luna said as she made a prediction based on what she foresaw.

"I don't think he will. He might have forgotten about my mom and me ever since the divorce," Adam countered her statement.

"Do you think a father would forget his own child?" Luna's mother asked.

"Some fathers do," Adam replied.

"Let's hope that he's not one of them, you'll see," Luna mollified him.

The centaur chieftain announced, "Long as the Garithos brothers live, our people are in danger. We must assault Rome and deal with them once and for all. Get some rest and finish building that truck."

He turned to Adam, "There will be time for you to grief for your mother, but not now. War is upon us and you should focus on that."

"The centaur chieftain is right, you must focus in battle. Don't let your mom's sacrifice be nothing," Chiron made a point.

Romeo and Juliette approached Adam, "We're all in this together," said Juliette as she placed her hand on his shoulder.

"Use what we experienced in the arena on the coming battle," Go'el reminded him.

"Your mom will be very proud of you for winning this battle," Romeo lightened Adam's mood causing him smile.

"Let's do this together," Adam spoke as there was hope.


	7. Siege on the City

Garithos brothers became aware of the breakout, and wait for him to come. The military had crushed the remaining prisoners inside the Games. The coliseum was left abandoned without Blackmoore.

During the month, Chiron continued training Adam and Luna preparing them for war. Adam learned from his mentor that the Garithos brothers were blinded by their vaunted religion. Drek'Thar trained Go'el the arts of combat with a hammer and magic. Adam took the time practice shooting with his mother's pistol. The young orc received a giant wolf as a mount and companion. Serena left Phil and their son with the faun women and children, while she rode Draco. The unlikely alliance of the orc Frostwolf clan, draenei, ogres, fauns, and centaurs were ready to attack. They finished building the truck that could be used as the Trojan horse.

The centaur chieftain, Chiron, the faun elders, Drek'Thar, and Akama gathered to discuss the siege on Rome. They allowed Adam, Luna, Go'el, Romeo, and Juliette to take part in the planning.

"First we will load the truck with Adam, Romeo, Juliette, and the draenei. We will leave it on the gates in midnight and Garithos won't see our coming," the centaur chieftain began.

"Why can't I be with them?" Luna asked as she was not comfortable being separated from her love.

"This is requires stealth. A centaur makes noises when it walks, I don't want to risk this. Adam and his group will take out the guards to open the gate for us to enter. You will meet him there," her father said.

"Our warriors had to wait?" a faun elder asked.

"We have to wait until the truck is in the city," Drek'Thar answered.

Chiron gave Adam a flare gun, "Use this signal the attack."

"Guys, please spare the civilians during the siege," Adam requested.

"We will, our main objective is to confront the Garithos brothers and have their heads," the centaur chieftain reassured.

The male fauns all received training in combat and were divided into three categories: warriors wielding swords and shields, anti-cavalry pikemen, and skin changer with spells of Rejuvenate, Faerie Fire, and goat form. The warriors and pikemen had to wear the heavy armor and the blades were forged. The skin changers wore no armor and could only attack in their goat forms.

A centaur family could only have one member for fighting as the centaur child could not afford to be orphaned. To the centaurs, it was better for the child to grow up with a single parent. The archers were all females, whereas the lancers were males wielding lances and shields functioned like any form of cavalry to run over infantry. The sorcerers and healers were supporting spell casters that wore no armor. The healers were immune to magic and could cast the spell of abolish magic. The sorcerers could cast Flame Strike and Resurrection Spirit.

The Frostwolf orc army consisted of axe-wielding grunts, pikemen, wolf riders, and shaman support spell casters. The shamans could cast spells of Purge, Lightning Shield, and Bloodlust. The orcs also operated the battering ram used to bring down walls and gates as well as long-range catapults that launched flaming boulders. After the truck was used, the siege engines were not used. The ogre allies consisted of warriors wielding clubs and magi that could only cast Bloodlust.

The draenei made up of scythe-wielding assassins and saboteurs equipped with incendiaries used to destroying buildings. They were cloaked in combat making them suitable for stealth missions.

One month later one morning, the guards at the wall saw a truck being placed outside of the gate. They went to investigate and there was a note that a truck was used as an offering to the gods. The men brought in the wooden vehicle and showed everybody including the soldiers' families.

Adam, Romeo, Juliette, and the draenei came out of the vehicle at night when people were sleeping. The draenei sneaked up on the sleeping dwarves on the wall sinking their blades on them, while Juliette drained every blood and Romeo mutilated the dwarves. She shape-shifted into a humanoid bat and took a torch. Romeo and the draenei took the plank off then opened the gate. Adam fired the flare gun into the air followed by Juliette waving the torch to signal the attack.

"HEY GARITHOS! YOU BITCHES! SHOW YOURSELF!" Adam shouted.

The flare woke up everybody in the city including the Garithos brothers.

"Othmar, prepare the troops and slay those inhuman freaks. I want their heads you understand. Them and that blasphemous human traitor," Urban ordered.

The humans in the city were disorganized without a leader making them easy kills. The civilians hid in their homes and were lucky to remain unharmed. The soldiers' families urged them not go out and fight, however most of them did not listen as they armed themselves. The soldiers who listened used the furniture to barricade the doors and windows, and then wait for the invaders to come. Nothing happened as the alliance spared the civilians along with the elderly men, women, and children with relations to the soldiers. The soldiers who foolishly came out and fight were slaughtered. The patrolling troops around the city were among the enemy casualties. As the centaur archers were females; they had emotions of sympathy watching the elderly couples, women, and children holding the bodies of their sons, husbands, brothers, and fathers. The centaur sorcerers used Resurrection Spirit to resurrect fallen centaurs to reduce the casualties.

Adam asked the draenei saboteurs and the invaders a favor to pillage the church sparing no priest. The orcs, fauns, and centaurs broke in stealing every sacred object causing a priest to yell, "YOU WILL PAY FOR DESECRATING WHAT BELONGS TO THE GODS, YOU FILTHY BEASTS! FEEL THE WRATH OF THE GODS!" The priests were hacked, stabbed, slashed, shot, and killed by magic; while the draenei saboteurs set fire to the church.

Go'el on the wolf, Chiron, Luna, and her father arrived to Adam location whereas Romeo and Juliette joined the fight. "Get on my love," Luna extended her arm for Adam to mount her and gave him the spear. Something appeared above causing Adam to mutter, "Serena and Draco."

"Did you miss us? Thinking you guys can have some air support," Serena shouted.

Chiron was equipped with a sword and shield, while Luna' father was armed with a spear. The three centaurs charged to join the fight while Go'el attacked with magic from a distance. It was easy to take on the patrolling soldiers and foolish soldiers who dared to attack. The heroes enjoyed the benefits of bloodlust spells that the orc shamans and ogre magis casted on them. For every unit and hero given the bloodlust, they attacked more faster.

The orcs moved the long-range catapults into the city, as some of the dwarf riflemen took cover in the guard towers. The siege engines out ranged the towers launching flaming boulders that killed the dwarf riflemen and destroyed the tower. Othmar Garithos led the troops behind the gate and waited for the invaders to come. The orcs operated catapults took out cannon towers that killed groups of fauns, orcs, ogres, and centaurs. The dwarf riflemen and mortar teams on the battlements fired everything they had on whatever they see, nonetheless the centaur archers returned the fire at them. The mortar teams on the other side of the gate fired shells on the invaders. The ground troops distracted the dwarves so that Draco could unleash devastating fire breathes scorching multiple foes. The ogres pushed siege towers and orcs brought in siege ladders so that the orcs, draenei, and fauns could reach the battlements. The mortar teams were vulnerable to melee attackers as they were being stabbed, hacked, and slashed. The orcs manned the battering ram to destroy the gate for the army to storm in.

The orc wolf riders, faun skin changers in goat forms, and centaur lancers positioned themselves followed by orc and faun pikemen. On behind were faun warriors, centaur archers, orc shamans, and centaur sorcerers. Like cavalry, the centaur lancers could run over the human footmen. The large goats rammed the footmen knocking them, and then finished them with their hooves. The dwarf riflemen opened fire taking down some of the wolf riders, centaur lancers, and faun skin changers. Nevertheless, the dwarves find themselves being trampled by centaurs, rammed by large goats, and ran over by orc wolf riders. The dwarf mortar teams' weakness also included cavalry opponents that ran them to the ground. The human spearmen skewered some of the skin changers in goat form and orc wolf riders. The centaur lancers galloped to the inch from the enemy pikemen then leapt right at them jabbing them. However, the spearmen skewered some of the centaur lancers.

The centaur archers, centaur sorcerers, and shaman picked off the spearmen and footmen from a distance. Magic attacks inflict extra damage on heavy and light armor, whereas piercing attacks deal extra damage on light armor and unarmored opponents. The faun swordsmen tipped the spears so that they could slash and stab the spearmen, while the orc grunts hacked the human spearmen. The human knights were armed with lances on their left hands and swords on the right hands. The centaur lancers could knock the knights off from their horses whereas the faun and orc pikemen could stop them in their tracks. The knights ran over some of the faun swordsmen, orc grunts, and orc shamans. When it came to centaurs, the knights jabbed and slashed them. The human footmen managed to slash and stab the orc and faun pikemen.

The draenei assassins were strong against swordsmen and pikemen; nevertheless the cloaking gave them the advantage to take on dwarf riflemen. The draenei that were busy fighting the footmen and spearmen gave the dwarves and knights the opportunity to shoot or trample them. The ogres clubbed the footmen and knights knocking them off from their horses. The spearmen managed to impale some of the ogres with their pikes and the dwarves shot some of them. The human hydromancers were support spell casters on horseback that could cast Polymorph, Crushing Wave, and Slow. They slowed some of the centaur lancers making them vulnerable to dwarf riflemen, casted Crushing Waves on faun pikemen, attacking faun warriors at a distance, and turned random targets into sheep. The centaur archers fired arrows to counter them causing those spell casters to fall off from their horses. The centaur lancers could also knock them off from their horses.

Romeo leapt at a footman and then ripped his throat off. He turned to see a spearman charging towards him. The werewolf pivoted then grabbed the spear and slammed the man into the ground. He mutilated him using his claws that could cut through armor. The werewolf spotted a knight charging at him, he lunged at the man dodging the lance and knocked him off from his horse. He mutilated the knight just like he did so to footmen and spearmen with ferocity. The hydromancers were easier for him to take on, as they were unarmored.

Draco not only attacked with flaming breathes, he also swooped at footmen, spearmen, dwarf mortar teams and knights. Juliette picked up a footman, spearman, and knight from his horse one at a time to suck blood then dropped him to their deaths. She summoned a massive bat cloud to shield her and swooped to attack footmen, spearmen, and mortar teams. Her swooping attack could also knock knights off from their horses.

A group of knights charged at the heroes; however it was a bad move. Luna fired an arrow at a horse killing the knight as well causing him fall off from his horse, and Adam knocked a knight off from his horse using the spear. Her father did the same thing while Chiron blocked the lance with his shield and then slashed the knight.

The three powerful centaurs trampled a number of human footmen, and then engaged the others. Adam jabbed a footman with his spear while Luna spotted a dwarf rifleman and quickly fired an arrow at him. She even reared up on her hind legs to kick a footman with her front hooves. Adam took out his mother's pistol using the available ammo he carried to shoot the spearmen, dwarves, hydromancers, and knights that charged at them. Luna used an arrow to stab a footman then released it on a spearman, and picked off dwarves, knights, hydromancers, and spearmen. Chiron slashed the human footmen from attacking the lovers from behind. Go'el covered them taking out the spearmen that attempted to take them down. Luna's father used a Shockwave that killed a line of spearmen, hydromancers, and dwarf riflemen.

Chiron used Divine Shield spell which made him invincible for a period of time so that he could take on the human spearmen, hydromancers, and dwarf riflemen. He decapitated a hydromancer following by slashing the spearmen and dwarves. The centaur chieftain used War Stomp spell stunning the knights, footmen, and spearmen making it easier for him and his daughter to trample the infantry. Adam casted the Divine Shield to protect the both of them when running the spearmen over. He and Luna's father used their spears knocked the knights off from their horses.

Othmar yelled out to his troops, "Hold the line, you dogs! Fight on!" As a dark knight, he was equipped with an axe and shield. He also had Devotion Aura that slightly increased the armor of nearby allies. His horse trampled over some of the orc grunts, orc shamans, and faun warriors. In cavalry form, Othmar took down some of the centaurs, orc wolf riders, ogres, and faun skin changers. He dismounted to take on orc and faun pikemen hacking as he goes with his horse following him. Like the centaur chieftain, Othmar could cast Shockwave killing a line of orcs, fauns, and centaurs. The man mounted to face the heroes and spotted Adam, "The human betrayer, we meet again."

"Garithos," Adam muttered.

"I had seen you and your half-horse girlfriend having fun in the arena. This night the fun is over and I shall have no mercy for you. My axe will mark your graves," Othmar said his last words. Luna fired a Cold Arrow to slow him down and her father decreased some of his mana using Mana Burn. The dark knight used a spell enlarging himself, further enhancing his armor and increased the damage. When the centaur chieftain casted War Stomp, it had no effect as Othmar's spell made him immune to magic. He caught the axe with the handle of his spear holding him off, and Othmar was pushing. Chiron and Adam used Divine Shields to fight the dark knight without getting damage; however the damage inflicted on him was reduced greatly thanks to the spell. Go'el summoned spirits of feral wolves to distract the powerful man, however Othmar hacked them down easily. Drek'Thar spotted his pupil was engaging a much powerful enemy hero causing him to join him. Serena, Romeo, and Juliette saw their friends taking on an opponent stronger than them. The werewolf considered it would be too difficult for him and his wife to knock Othmar off from his horse based on the size. Adam spotted Serena guiding her dragon to swoop at the dark knight causing him to shout, "MOVE OUT!"

The racist turned and was being struck by the dragon knocking him off from his horse that Juliette suck the blood out of and Romeo finished it. On the foot, the spell made Othmar the size of an ogre. The ogres took on him and it was a bad move. The powerful man brained every of them with his axe.

The only thing Adam and Luna thought of was to attack Othmar from a distance. He drew out his gun and Luna readied her arrow, "Aim for his head," he whispered. Adam pulled the trigger sending the bullet right at the man's right eye causing him to scream in pain. This put a pause on Othmar's attack enabling their allies to gain on him. His lover released an arrow right at their enemy's face and it was too late for him to block the arrow with his shield. The arrow embedded itself below the man's left eye next to his nose. Adam and Luna charged at the weakened man, and then he used his spear to pierce through his skull starting from his right eye to the brain. The sharp end of the weapon became visible on the back of the man's head. Luna kicked him with her front hooves and her lover pulled the spear out. One Garithos brother was down and one left.

With their leader dead, the remaining men and dwarves treated into the citadel. They braced the doors, however Draco let out a fireball blowing the doors burning the men behind. The soldiers were reinforced by Urban's highly trained guards that were more durable than regular soldiers. The eight elite guards were higher class footmen wearing helmets with a feather on each side. The eight citadel guards wore helmets similar to those of elite guards and also wore uniforms with a cape. They wielded spears with longer and sharper heads to counter opposing cavalry. There were three hero enemies guarding the pope: a paladin, a wizard, and a dwarf wearing armor. The paladin was equipped with a hammer and his Devotion Aura slightly increased the armor of his allies. The dwarf was equipped with an axe and hammer instead of a sword. The wizard and the pope had Brilliance Aura allowing heroes and spell casters to recharge mana faster.

"So you have come all the way to here to find me. Leave here or demise will come to you, orcs and man-beasts," Urban scowled.

"If you hadn't make the poor choice at the first place, none of this would happen," the centaur chieftain spoke in a strong and serious tone.

"You creatures aren't same as humans and you don't have the right to exist. Humanity rules the world, creatures defying God's creations," the pope spoke in an insulting tone.

Luna's father stopped to cast War Stomp stunning the guards and surviving men near him. Chiron, Adam, and the paladin used Divine Shield to become invincible. Adam's mentor and lover trampled every infantry opponent especially those equipped with spears, whereas the paladin hammered whatever was in his path. Go'el and Drek'Thar used Chain Lightning on the higher class human soldiers, and then summoned two spirits of feral wolves to distract the dwarf and Urban. The dwarf used a spell transforming him into a golem immune to magic while slightly enhanced the damage and armor. He hacked and clubbed anything foolish dared to take on him. The centaur archers fired at the golem, however it took minor damages. The wizard summoned a water elemental, a humanoid made of water, to assist them. The orc shamans and centaur sorcerers used their magic attacks to take it down. The enemy wizard muttered incantations of the spell, Blizzard, raining icy shards at the orcs, fauns, orcs, and centaurs. Juliette stopped the wizard from using the spell by swooping at him sending his staff to fly out from his hands. Romeo lunged at the old man mutilated him with his fangs and claws.

The pope was in fact a fierce hero with wizard blasts that could kill multiple foes, magic attacks on air, and a variety of spells. Urban's Forked Lightning killed a centaur, a faun, an ogre, and an orc. He even called upon a Thunderstorm raining lightning on any enemy in the room. Like the wizard, Urban could summon water elementals to fight for him. To Luna's horror, the pope used Cyclone tossing her father into the air, "DAD!" Her father did not take any more damages from the cyclone but trapped him preventing him from attack or using magic. The Divine Shields wore off from Chiron, Adam, Luna, and the paladin leaving them vulnerable to attack. The golem turned and saw it was a good opportunity to strike on her. He took out a spare hammer and muttered incantations to it. The golem hurled the magical hammer at Luna's brain knocking her and Adam down. This horrified the centaurs, Serena, Go'el, Romeo, and Juliette causing them along with Adam to shout, "NOOOO!" The boy faced the golem and drew out his pistol. He fired like crazy rapidly at the golem; however the pistol bullets inflicted small damages slightly higher than arrows. At the time he depleted the clip; the golem got close and swung his axe. Adam dodged the attack and kept an eye for his next move.

Serena had Draco used a fireball on the golem causing him to turn them. He hurled axes and hammers at them, but they dodged the attacks. This was distraction buying time for Adam to move out and reloaded his pistol. Drek'Thar and Go'el summoned the spirits of feral wolves to distract Urban. Akama threw a poisoned dagger at the pope's back as means to weaken him. The cyclone no longer held Luna's father causing him to turn to the pope and walked towards him. Juliette flew at the paladin picking him up into the air and drained every of his blood to finish him. When golem returned to dwarf form, Adam took his spear out and brained him from behind avenging his love. Akama eventually decapitated Urban and displayed his head that brought the fight to stop.

"It's over, people. All of you are ordered to stand down!" Chiron ordered forcing the remaining men and dwarves to comply.

"Luna, stay with me. Wake up!" Adam ran to his love holding her in his hands. Tears starting to flood on Adam's eyes and there was no movement in Luna's body. "No, no!" he shouted into the air and cried.

The white owl appeared and switched form to Merlin. "I'll take care of those people when you leave the city. One city is not enough for a country to sustain. The whole continent is lost."

"What makes you think that?" Luna's father asked.

"Even with Garithos brothers dead in your hands, the Legion was still an issue. You must sail east to Orient where there will be a higher chance for you to survive. The woods won't hide you for long," Merlin responded.

After the orcs, centaurs, fauns, ogres, and draenei left the city; Merlin began arranging ships for the remaining humans and dwarves to leave the continent. They were told to seek out their future king, Arthur.

The four races held a ceremony to pay respects for those died in combat and the dead were all buried. The centaur queen cried seeing her daughter dead, and the centaurs did not make a gravestone for Luna when she was buried. Adam grieved for more than an hour and felt life was empty. He did not get why there was no gravestone for her, and asked the centaur chieftain. Luna's father did not answer, "It's time for you to let go of my daughter. You must move on and think about what you are going to be. Farewell." The centaur chieftain had made plans to resurrect her and to separate her from Adam.

Luna's father left, but her mother walked to Adam. "I understand what it is like to lose my daughter you loved. You should put that aside and someday you will find yourself a new mate," she attempted to mollify him.

"But how? It won't be easy," Adam spoke in doubt.

"It would become easier if you let go," Luna's mother left him to grief.

Serena came to him, "Adam, you must not let go of hope. Life will find a way."

"You think so?"

The faun nodded and placed her hands on his shoulder, "In this world, there are other centaurs for you date."

"Do you think they would want a human? They always wanted a centaur to mate with," Adam rebuffed.

"I'm sorry I can't help you, I'll see you later," Serena said then left Adam.

Romeo and Juliette came to Adam, "Look on the bright side, you avenged her. You put an end to the war." They left when Adam did not respond.

When Chiron returned home with Adam, Chariclo noticed something wrong with Adam. Chiron told her to leave the boy alone and explained the situation to her.


	8. Rivalry for a Mate

Chiron allowed Adam to take a time off for him to get over the loss of two people he loved: his mom and girlfriend. The teenage boy moved the device out into the woods and returned to modern day Earth where life was never the same again. He spent a whole day at a bar drinking alcohol heavily and took several steps out of the bar. Adam collapsed and was found by someone whom he had not been expecting for a long time.

He woke up and saw the man who found him. "Hello son, long time no see, you drank too much yesterday."

"Dad?" Adam guessed it was him.

"What gave you the incentive to drink heavily? Where's your mom?" his father demanded.

"It's a long story," Adam said and told him the events happened after the divorce.

It was difficult for Adam's father to accept that the fact his wife and son were related to the convicted Edmund Turkins who discovered Space Time Matter. Also, he did not take it well that his own son had a girlfriend who was a half-animal no matter how good she was.

"Have you not thought of the dangers that you will put your mom and yourself into when you used Space Time Matter?"

"I didn't."

"You led to the deaths of your mother and Luna because of that. If you stayed in here in this world, none of this would happen. It would better off that Luna lived without you and your mom would still be alive. We could have reunited as a whole family."

"Why did you choose to divorce with us at the first place? You never spent time with us when you took the job at the investment bank."

"I took the job because I need the money to support you, son. As a matter of stress, I divorced with your mother and I was wrong about it. I'm the one who has been paying the tuition for your education. You're not going to throw all that away because of lost love. School year is coming. You should be thinking about what to take for university. Now you shouldn't be worrying about shortage on cash. I'll move into your place and look after you."

"Don't you have to work?"

"I'm out of the job," Adam's father had emotions of regret of not being with his family. He was not there for his wife when she died.

Over the year, Adam spent every weekend drinking heavily at the bar and reminisced the good times he had with Luna. As a result, he performed poorly at school and his teachers were complaining about him to his father during the parent-teacher conference. The former investment banker returned and spoke in an angry tone to his son, "Adam, I am very disappointed in you."

"What's the point in life without my love?"

"How long do you have to grief?!"

"I don't know. It used to be great when Luna is with me."

"Get used to it without her, God dam it! Forget dating during the rest of your school period and you should be focusing on your God dam study!"

"How?"

"You should put that aside from now. You will find a human girl better than that animal."

"How dare you call her an animal! A centaur can have a human's heart!"

"Your child will be nothing to the society here but a freak!"

"I won't be staying in our world in the future!"

One day, Adam visited Edmund Turkins in prison. Men and women were separated in modern day Earth unlike in Fantasia. A guard took Adam to the communications room and had to use the phone as there was a durable glass between him and the prisoner. The guards took Edmund out of his cell to the communications room and the convict sat face-to-face to Adam. The phones were booted between the two for them to talk.

"Who are you?" Edmund asked.

"I'm Adam Turkins, son of Alice Turkins."

"I missed out a lot when I'm behind bars. Now, you're my nephew and your mom is my sister."

"To grief you then. To learn that she's dead."

"Watch your tongue, boy! This world is full of spies! Don't draw attention from the government just like your uncle Jack did because of an accident from the storm. As a result, federal investigators went to where Jack lived. They are now aware that he had the information of Space Time Matter. Don't you do anything stupid," Edmund warned his nephew.

There was a sad expression in Edmund's face, "This is not the place for you to tell your tale though I want to hear about it. Even if I'm out, there won't a chance for you to tell your story. You will never see me again."

"Farewell," Adam said his last words to his uncle before a guard walked the boy out, whereas the other guards took Edmund back to his cell.

During Christmas, Luna's mother went to check on Adam. His father fainted when he saw a centaur for the first time. Adam's father later did not get along with the centaur queen well and even looked down on her seeing her as an animal. She learned that Adam had not got used to the life without Luna and he did poorly at school for the first semester. Luna's mother tried to mollify Adam, but it was useless. The centaur queen kept it secret from her mate and lied to him that Adam had got used to it. Luna's mother knew that the time had come for her daughter to go back to the one whom she loved.

Adam had to repeat a year at school and could not get used to it without his mother and a good girlfriend. He took a time off and bought bottles of heavy liquor including vodka, tequila, and whisky.

Meanwhile, the centaur chieftain thought Adam got over the death of his daughter. Somehow, he had sorcerers to resurrect her. Luna woke up, "F…Father?"

The father and daughter hugged each other. She turned to her mother, "Mother!" The whole family hugged in a reunion and tears came out of Luna's eyes along with her mother's.

"Where's Adam?" she asked.

"He grieved for your death and forgotten about you," her father answered though his assumption may not come true.

"Long as I live, he'll never forget me," she spoke in a serious tone.

"You will be mating my successor and will be his wife forever," her father spoke according to plan.

"She's just 14 and it's too early for her to be a mom. She hasn't completed school and still had a lot to learn. She won't be happy being with your successor because she won't love him as much as she loves Adam. Our Luna does not want to mate according to tradition but according to who she loves and her free will," her mother said.

"If Adam forgot about our Luna, he will find another centaur to date," the centaur chieftain spoke in his prediction.

"If Adam and Luna are mated, they will have children. Can one of them be your successor? There can be a possibility for our people to be part of the Human Alliance," the centaur queen predicted a suggestion foreseeing a reunion.

"No half centaur can be my successor. When our daughter becomes queen, Adam was already an old man and will die. She will have to mate with my successor," Luna's father was stuck to what he had foreseen earlier.

He foresaw his own beloved daughter would become the most disgraceful queen in the history of centaurs, as she would have an extra partner if Adam dies. For what his beloved daughter would do in the future, she would remind the current centaur chieftain of Eurytion whom Luna's grandfather had exiled.

Eurytion had a mate named Helen who gave birth to their son, Nessus, before he took away the virginity of a young centaur woman, Megara, who longed for a mate. Luna's grandfather viewed it as a crime of adultery and banished the threesome. By doing so was harsh for Helen and Megara as they viewed it unfair; however they were mated to the adulterer. Helen and Megara did not get along well as they had a bad rivalry among themselves for Eurytion's love.

Luna's father knew it was easy for his father to banish the adulterer who had no relationship with any centaur chieftain. The centaur chieftain considered that it would be better that Adam did not come to their world at the first place. If it weren't been the human, he would not have to take the risk of being disgraced. Luna's father knew it would be difficult to banish his own beloved daughter, though she would have the same sins as Eurytion.

Adam took his father to Fantasia via the device and to where Alice was buried. His father burst into tears seeing the grave and fall to his knees crying and griefing. After that, his father made a request to his son, "Take me back to our world, I'm not staying in this … backward world." Once his father used the device, he continued drinking until he passed out. He was found by a brown-haired centaur girl whose age was similar to Adam and Luna. She was wearing a necklace with a jewel and bra.

The next morning, he woke up and saw the brown-haired centaur who introduced herself, "My name is Venus, I found you in the woods last night and I brought you here."

"It's nice to meet you," Adam offered her a handshake.

"It's nice to meet you too. Are you okay?"

"I think so."

"You don't seem like it. You were drunk last night."

Adam told her about his parent's divorce, the Space Time Matter, the fauns, his relationship with Luna, the horrible experience in prison and arena, lastly the siege on the city. It pained him to mention the deaths of Luna and his mother.

"That's a lot to take, your relationship with Luna reminded me of the relationship between Gabriella and my half-brother, Nessus," Venus commented.

"How come?"

"It began with my father being exiled for mating my mother. He already had a mate who was my stepmother and Nessus' mother. My mother and stepmother competed for the love from our father in areas of beauty, the food we cook, and the good mother we are. At the same, Nessus and I competed for my father's love and tried to prove who is better."

"Who won?"

"Nobody won the competition. Someone changed our lives. Nessus befriended a farm girl, Gabriella, who offered shelter to my father, my stepmother, and Nessus to work on their farm. A centaur was more efficient on farming than a human and a horse. Gabriella and her family built them a house as they considered that centaurs do have human hearts despite of the animal elements. Gabriella and Nessus were mated and could have their own farm. My mom and I were left alone until the great wizard Merlin took us to Dalaran where I became his pupil."

"Are we in Dalaran?"

"Yes. I learned magic along with my best friend Ali, daughter of Poseidon, and our rival Morgan," Venus told him that they learned about a race of humanoid creatures not of Fantasia called the Protoss along with their history starting from the Aeon of Strife until the war between Protoss and Zerg, a race of insectoid creatures. Venus, Ali, and Morgan used the magic window Merlin and Maxie developed to study the creatures. They also knew about the prophecy. He was informed about Morgan's betrayal, invasion of the Burning Legion and the demon-worshipping orcs, and Maxie set out of Fantasia bringing the demons to invade the worlds of Protoss and Zerg as means to prevent the prophecy from coming true. By doing so could prevent the two alien races from doing any damage to the Legion's plan of conquest.

Merlin appeared at the door saying, "It's time for lessons, Venus. I'll guide you to Chiron's house and you'll be taking Adam back."

"Yes master," Venus said to Merlin then turned to Adam, "Get on."

"Want to hang out after training?" Adam asked as he mounted on her.

"I would love to," Venus answered enthusiastically.

"Meet me at Chiron's place."

"Sure."

As Venus gave Adam a ride to Chiron's house, Luna saw them without being seen. The centaur princess was hidden in the foliage and suspected that Adam had found a new girlfriend. Luna rationalized that Adam did not know that she was being resurrected and that her father did whatever he could to prevent their relationship from developing.

After training, Luna saw Venus bringing a red-haired voluptuous human girl on her back. She wore a white dress, a star piece on her hair, and a necklace with a different jewel. Adam answered the door, "Hi Venus."

"Hi Adam, I would like you to meet my best friend, Ali," Venus introduced her to him.

"It's nice to meet you, Ali," Adam offered the girl a handshake.

"It's nice meeting you too," Ali spoke in a gentle tone.

"You're Poseidon's daughter?"

"Yes, I am."

They helped getting Adam up to ride Venus' back and the centaur sorceress took them to a beach. Luna followed them secretly without being noticed.

Venus and Ali became wondrous about Adam, modern day Earth, and the Space Time Matter. Therefore Adam told them almost everything. He learned that Ali did not have a mother at the first place and did not long for one. At the time the three friends went for a swim, Adam surprised to learn that Ali was a mermaid seeing her two legs could transform into a fish tail when they touched the water. However, Ali revealed that she was the only one in her kind. This led to a conclusion that Fantasia was full of creatures that a parent would tell a kid in a fantasy tale. Adam introduced the game of rodeo; he and Ali took turns holding onto Venus' back for eight seconds. Luna remained hidden learning about the two girls at the same when Adam was getting to know them. The centaur princess hoped that Adam would not start dating any of them. To her horror, Adam asked Venus to go out on a date with him and she said yes. Ali realized that he liked centaur girls especially after hearing about his relationship with Luna. Tears started to flood Luna's eyes and she became determined to win him back. After the day of fun, the girls dropped Adam off back at Chiron's place before returning to Dalaran. Chiron and Chariclo started to notice Adam was happy again because he found a new girlfriend. They reminded him to stay focus just like he did during his relationship with Luna.

Serena, Romeo, and Juliette became surprised to find Luna alive but she told them the bad news.

"Don't feel bad about it. After you died in battle, I told Adam that there are other centaurs for him to date," Serena recalled what she said to Adam.

"Adam mourned for you when you died," said Juliette.

"He did not expect you to be resurrected," Romeo stated the fact.

"It's true; I've been stalking him recently and hoped for a chance to reveal myself," Luna told them.

"You got to have courage to take back what's rightful to you," Juliette spoke in an encouraging tone.

"Don't even think about killing the other centaur girl, it won't do you any good," Serena discouraged violence.

"You two will be having a rivalry," Romeo predicted.

The next day, Adam took Venus out on a date. He was on foot holding her hand and walking throughout the woods. They went out to the beach to watch the sunset and had a picnic for dinner. She took it well that she was named after the Roman goddess of love.

After he walked her back to Dalaran, there was shaking in the foliage when he was on his way back. "Come out! Show yourself!"

Out of the foliage came Luna, "It can't be. Luna," Adam spoke as he did not believe that the centaur princess was resurrected and he fainted.

The next morning, he woke up seeing Luna in front of him, "Luna, is it really you?" he touched her cheek.

"Yes, it's me," she said giving him a kiss on the nose.

"I'm sorry."

"You shouldn't be. You didn't expect my father to resurrect me. He did what he can to break us up."

"It's true. Like you predicted, my father came back but he wasn't open to our relationship like my mother. Worst of all, he'll never get used to this world."

"My dad fainted when he saw your mother for the first time. He thinks centaurs are just animals."

"I'll come with you back to your world to complete our education."

Luna and Adam continued their training under Chiron. Venus came for another date, but Luna answered the door.

"Who are you?"

"I'm Luna, Adam's girlfriend."

"I heard you're the princess. Adam told me you were dead and will be mine."

"You think so? I know Adam for a long time before you. He and I went to the same school together in modern day Earth. What about you? What grade are you in?"

"What does the school matter? He drank heavily as a matter of depression and you weren't there for him."

"You two did not expect my father to resurrect me. He did what he can to break us apart."

"Your father is helping me at the same time. I have hopes for Adam to be with me. He will give me the love more than what my father gives. You will not take him away from me."

"Adam will choose me because I'm the first centaur to date him and I've been with him longer. You only know him for two days."

"Merlin gave me the spell of switching between human and centaur form first before you and your mom did."

Adam stepped shouting, "ENOUGH YOU TWO!"

"Sorry Adam," Luna and Venus said together.

"Want to hang out in the woods together?" Adam asked.

"OK," the centaur girls spoke in a rather reluctant tone.

The girls got to know each other not in a way of making friends but to obtain information in a competition that Adam did not know about. At the start, Luna and Venus were sour to each other giving Adam a tough time. The girls competed on who was the better cook but Adam seemed to like the food they cooked. On the day before Luna and Adam returned to modern day Earth, Adam said to Venus, "I'll be back every summer."

"Why are you leaving?"

"Luna and I have to go to school."

"Can I come with you two?"

"I don't think you have reached the academic level of Grade 9. I'm sorry."

There was a saddened expression in Venus' face, as she thought she had lost.

"I still love you anyway," he tried to reduce the sadness.

"I love you, Adam," Venus said in return and they kissed.

On the day Luna and Adam returned to modern day Earth, they were surprised to find Adam's father in front of the device.

"Are you Adam's father?" Luna asked.

"Dad, this is Luna I had told you about," Adam introduced her to his father.

"How is it possible you live? Adam told me you're dead."

"My father resurrected me and intended to break us apart. I love Adam all by my heart. I swear it," said Luna.

"Father, even if my girlfriend's a centaur, she still has a heart of human," Adam defended her.

"Give me a break," Adam's father spoke as he went off.

The society in Earth's North America started to accept same gender marriages, whereas other continents were not accepting it. Luna had an odd feeling when watching men kissing men and women kissing women in TV. She and Adam saw a man holding another man's hand and a woman holding other woman's hands. Luna was able overcome it when she watched _Brokeback Mountain_ with Adam. From Alice's research in certain societies, men could have more than one wife.

Over the semester, Adam and Luna supported each other like always getting good grades. His father knew that they did not cheat and began to respect their relationship. Luna proved to her quality that she would be faithful to Adam and loved him by her heart. In secret, Adam told Luna about Venus. During Christmas, Venus and the centaur queen visited them. The mother and daughter hugged while Adam hugged Venus. Adam and Luna were pleased to see that Adam's father started to get along with Luna's mother. One day, the centaur princess said to Venus, "I don't think we should go on with the competition."

"Are you surrendering your love to Adam?"

"No, I got something different and Adam told me what you had been through starting with being abandoned by your father. I understand it had been difficult without Adam being at your side and you always wanted his love."

"What's on your mind?"

"Adam considered us to be equal and he wants our relationship between the both of us to improve. The competition brought the worst within the both of us."

There was no winner in the competition, nevertheless Luna and Venus reconciled. For the second semester, Venus learned from the homework Luna and Adam did. She also studied from their previous assignments bringing her up to date. Luna and Venus' friendship continued to develop and it made Adam felt better. On Valentine's Day, Adam bought bracelets for both centaur girls who shared the same boyfriend. Luna and Venus prepared a romantic dinner for the threesome. Luna asked Venus to go out on a date with her that made her puzzled. "Isn't dating a boy and girl thing?"

"In this world's society, gay men date men whereas lesbian women date women."

"It's weird."

"This continent starts to accept it, but the others don't. We can be together even if Adam dies."

"I can prolong Adam's lifespan making it the same as ours."

"What good will it does?"

"We can spend more time with Adam."

"I don't think my father would like it. He does not allow the children of Adam and mine to become his successor."

Venus reluctantly agrees to go on a date with Luna. They started with going to a park talking about each other, likes, and dislikes, then looked at the stars. The centaur princess gave the centaur sorceress a kiss on the lips. Venus did felt it was romantic and weird when the moment was with another girl. When they returned to Adam's place, they all slept with Adam in a more intimate way. Luna and Venus went to a cinema to watch romantic movies that often involved gay and lesbian then they had dinner at a fancy restaurant. This gave Adam's father a weird impression that Luna loved both a boy and a girl; also did not take it well that his own son had two girlfriends. As for Adam, he was glad the relationship worked well between the two girls who became girlfriends to each other. This not only constituted a love triangle, but a threesome.

When they returned to Fantasia, the attitude of Luna's mother towards Adam had changed seeing that he had two girlfriends. The centaur queen had an odd feeling seeing her beloved precious daughter was having both a boyfriend and a girlfriend. The centaur chieftain did not take that well. Chiron and Chariclo viewed the relationship of the threesome odd, but it did not affect their training.

For everyday Adam and Luna went to school, Venus learned to manage household started with doing house chores. Adam and Luna decided to attend the same university studying political science so that they would become ambassadors. Venus also studied at home with Adam and Luna.

The year of Adam and Luna's university graduation was the same year that Chiron dubbed Adam a knight. Luna and Venus took turns being Adam's stead for fun, however Luna and Adam became centaur rider.


	9. The Dinosaur Tamer

Six months ago before Adam and Luna's university graduation, an old man came to Adam's house via Space Time Matter. Adam and his father went to check and the old man asked, "Is this the house of Alice Turkins?"

"It was. Who are you?" Adam's father replied.

"I'm Jack Turkins, older brother of Alice Turkins. Where is my sister?" the old man answered.

"She is dead, thanks to this trouble maker," Adam's father referred to him.

"My mom died to rescue us," Adam spoke as means of defense.

"Who are you? Tell me everything," Jack requested.

Adam introduced himself to him and explained everything including the divorce, the Space Time Matter, his new friends, the prophecy, Garithos, Blackmoore, the fights, and his visit to his uncle Edmund.

"That's a lot to take. You should never have touched Space Time Matter, but now you're lucky that you didn't draw attention from the government. Also, lucky you that your girlfriend is resurrected and now you have two girlfriends. When a battle comes, I will help you with that," Jack spoke in a sarcastic tone but had difficulty accepting it.

"Are you crazy?" Adam's father was shocked.

"My sister had given her life for him and I will do the same. You have the help of the dinosaur master," Jack spoke in a determined tone.

The dinosaur master studied the notes his sister made about fauns, centaurs, and the human society in Fantasia. The centaur girls became wondrous about Jack and his knowledge about dinosaurs. Jack took Adam and his girlfriends to a dinosaur museum. He had attended Adam and Luna's university graduation and later witnessed Adam being knighted by Chiron. Adam took Jack to where Alice was buried and left him to grief for her. Jack regretted for not being there for her before she died.

As Jack began to move, a white owl landed and switched form to Merlin who asked, "You all about dinosaurs do you?"

"Of course, a paleontologist has to know all about dinosaurs. Do you think there is a paleontologist who knows nothing about dinosaurs?"

"A dinosaur army can help my king in the later battle. He'll need everything to take the stand," Merlin finished and flew off in his owl form.

As the Burning Legion and Blackrock Clan continued to lay waste on human cities, the wizard persuaded the centaurs and fauns to go east to Orient via ships. Adam, Luna, Venus, Ali, Jack, Romeo, and Juliette helped Merlin and Chiron moving their belongings to a transport ship. It took a group of strong hands to move the Space Time Matter device into the ship to prevent the demons from knowing about it. The continent of Lorderidge was lost to the hands of the demons and the orcs that worshipped them. As the centaurs and fauns began sailing the ships to the east, Jack took the three lovers to the world where dinosaurs ruled.

* * *

Jack opened the portal at the fort and Venus made a potion of invisibility to steal dinosaur eggs. They made crates filling them with vegetation to protect the eggs from being broken. The group of four made a wagon to transport the crates and the centaur girls pulled it.

They used the potion to steal Triceratops eggs as Jack knew that those large horned herbivores were extremely protective of their nests. Triceratops' running charge could destroy almost anything making good counters against normal melee infantry, archers, spell casters, cavalry, monsters, siege engines, and structures. When fighting wild Pachycephalosaurus, Jack's 50 caliber rifle could penetrate their hard bony heads. Venus' magic attacks could take down those aggressive herbivores easily especially using wizard blasts. As Jack knew Pachycephalosaurus could only counter smaller carnivores, those head-butting herbivores were strong against normal melee infantry and archers. Ankylosaurus were best used in defense and their club tails were lethal against normal melee infantry and cavalry. Pteranodon could provide air support using melee attacks to take on air and ground forces, but they were vulnerable to spell casters and archers. Jack found that Deinonychus were stronger than Velociraptor but even more dangerous. Those intelligent predators could only counter normal melee infantry. Dilophosaurus had the ability to spit venom from a distance making them strong against normal melee infantry and pikemen; however such attacks were useless to opponents wielding shields. It was easy to find eggs of Diplodocus that were strong against cavalry, monsters, and structures. Stegosaurus could only counter normal melee infantry.

The egg hunt consumed a month and numbers were in thousands. Jack opened the portal to Fantasia and this time it was in Orient. "You three go ahead to Orient with the eggs, I'll get Rex."

"Who is Rex?" Luna asked.

"My pet Tyrannosaurus Rex, he's tame," Jack replied. Tyrannosaurus Rex was only strong against monsters, siege engines, and structures.

The three lovers went ahead to Orient and Jack returned home to fetch his pet.

* * *

Jack returned to Dinotopia and wrote a letter to his daughter, Viola, that he was going to get involved in war. He did so in order for her to anticipate his possible death. Jack would be taming the dinosaurs making an army to support his nephew and supplied himself with plenty of ammunition for his rifle.

"Don't go, father, you'll get killed," Viola urged him.

"Your cousin Adam and the people of Fantasia will need me taming the dinosaurs. I'll do the best as I can. I'll be back, I promise," said Jack.

The father and daughter hugged, Jack also hugged his grandchildren. He shook hands with his son-in-law before going to Fantasia with Rex.

* * *

Merlin also persuaded the Wildhammer dwarves that lived in Iceland to join the human Alliance. They were skilled in animal taming than the dwarves of Iron Stone. The gryphon riders were air cavalry units that hurl hammers at their enemies.

Adam, the fauns, and centaurs sought out Prince Arthur and the survivors; whereas Romeo and Juliette went off to find a place to settle. The prince was more tolerant towards fauns and centaurs; therefore they became part of the Human Alliance. When he saw Adam riding Luna, a ground cavalry unit was formed called centaur riders. Adam and Luna had to be trainers of the new unit. Human boys and centaur girls at the age of eight learned to bond with each other to become centaur riders. The human riders could swap between bows and pikes, where the centaurs were just archers. Both the centaur and rider could use bows to take out pikemen from a distance. At the time the rider used his pike, the centaur had to hold his legs when charging. She could also attack with her hooves when her rider was spearing an opponent.

When Jack arrived with Rex, he helped out with taming dinosaurs. Some of the Wildhammer dwarves became Pachycephalosaurus riders that used hammers as melee weapons. The humans came up with a Triceratops-pulled battle wagon that could be equipped with a well for healing and regenerate mana. The driver of the wagon could also toss a barrel. The Diplodocus could be mounted with machine-guns and carry Iron Stone dwarf riflemen on their backs. Packs of Dilophosaurus, Deinonychus, and Pteranodon were used as attack dogs. Ankylosaurus were suitable to use for defense whereas Stegosaurus could be mounted with human drummers to provide a steady beat.

The Human Alliance grew even stronger with the new units added.


	10. Rise of the Burning Legion

Matthew Turkins, Adam's half-brother, got involved with the revolution against the oppressive Confederacy in the Korprulu Sector. He was an engineer coming up with new infantry units and machines. Arcturus Mengsk, leader of Sons of Korhal, used the Psi Emitter luring billions of Zerg to wipe out the Confederate government. Matthew became disgusted with such act and formed a paramilitary group after leaving the Sons of Korhal. Mengsk crowned himself emperor and formed the Terran Dominion, a government proved just as corrupt as its predecessor and an army promising victory over Zerg and Protoss. He helped Gabriel Tosh bringing back Spectres by collecting jorium from the minerals mined from Redstone and pirating terrazine from the Bel'Shir occupied by a group of fanatic Protoss, Tal'darim. Tosh led Matthew's men to attack the Dominion base in New Folsom to free the Spectres. By doing so, they liberated the other prisoners.

* * *

Tychus Findlay, an old friend of Jim Raynor, was among the prisoners liberated by Tosh and Matthew's men. The ex-convict acted as a liaison between the Moebius Foundation led by Merlin and the Raiders. Raynor accepted his friend's proposal of collecting alien artifacts to sell them to the Mobieus Foundation. He directed the Raiders to raid a Dominion dig site in Mar Sara to retrieve a piece of alien artifact. The second piece was located in Monolith guarded by the Tal'darim.

"There it is, Jimmy, just like the Mobieus said. Easy money," said Tychus.

"I don't know. There's a lot of Protoss down there. We're gonna have to – what the?" Raynor spoke as he saw a big group of medium-armored Protoss Zealot warriors armed with chaotic energy blades used as daggers.

"Warning! Unknown creatures entering the atmosphere!" the adjutant warned. A pair of meteors landed and they turned out to be Infernals, heavily-armored large burning humanoids with green flames. Their chaotic melee attacks could destroy almost anything in their paths.

"Ah, hell," Raynor muttered.

"That is something we don't see every day."

Following the Infernals were heavily-armored large Doom Guards armed with deadly blades and bolts, heavily-armored Felhounds which appeared like dogs with chaotic claws, heavily-armored Felguards wielding bladed staffs, medium-armored Felarchers were medium-armored range units, and the voluptuous succubi took the role of support spell casters.

"Demons, they're heading to our shrine!"

"Well, that sure complicates things. We can't fight two armies at once."

"With any luck we won't have to. We only need to hold that area at the top of the shrine long enough to extract the artifact. So we'll land here and cut our way through the Protoss lines while they're busy with the demons. It's only a matter of time before the demons overwhelm the Protoss. We'd best grab the artifact and be long gone by then," Raynor found a location for his men to establish encampment.

After the Raiders set up an encampment, the Adjutant announced, "The demons severely outnumbered the Protoss forces. It is likely the Protoss will fall shortly."

Raynor still had fortified-armored Marauders armed with siege-capable grenade launchers that Matthew came up with. They countered the Protoss Dragoons, fortified-armored ranged striders.

"Alert! Demon is entering through the atmosphere into our perimeter," the Adjutant warned as an Infernal landed not far from their base. The marines and Marauders had to hit it with everything they had and not playing nice with it.

A formidable defense of bunkers and fortified-armored Siege Tanks in siege mode that were long-range immobile artilleries were in place to keep the demons at bay if they attacked. Raynor deployed a force of marines, medics, Marauders, Siege Tanks which were heavy tanks in tank mode, and fortified-armored Diamondback hover tanks with siege-capable rail guns to lay siege on the Protoss encampment.

When reaching the artifact, "What the?" Raynor muttered as fortified-armored Stone Guardians were activated. They resembled statues of Protoss Zealots that attacked with chaotic eye beams. The Marauders, Siege Tanks in siege mode, and Diamondbacks smashed the Stone Guardians so that the Raider's Special Ops dropship loaded with crew to extract the artifact. "We got what we came for! Let's high-tail it out of here!" Raynor ordered.

"They got away with the alien artifact," a blue demon commented.

"Lord Archimonde, Merlin was providing the locations of the artifacts. He was working with the humans in Tyrador," Maxie reported.

"Let's move fast," Archimonde ordered.

Tychus directed the Raiders to Xil where an expedition of the Moebius Foundation built a powerful laser drill to destroy the Xel'naga temple door. The organization lost contact with the expedition and the Raiders found out it was the Tal'darim who was behind the expedition's disappearance. The Raiders used the Moebius' base and fortified the defense for the laser drill to complete its jobs. When the Tal'darim used powerful units: Archons which were psionic entities attacked with chaotic psionic shockwave that could deal more damage against any organic opponents and tall robotic Colossi battle striders that could do cliff walks armed with chaotic lasers; Matt Horner, Raynor's lieutenant, gave him the manual control of the laser drill to drive back the Protoss. The laser drill was also used on Warp Prisms before they dropped troops on the Raiders. After the laser drill finished destroying the temple door, the Raiders took the next piece of artifact and became the next human group to earn the bitter, warlike hatred from the Tal'darim. Tychus had the Raiders hurried to Tyrador which was under attack by the demons.

"Commander Raynor! Thank the stars, you've come! You had a sterling reputation as a Marshal many years ago and I know you'll do your best to help us," Merlin said to Raynor.

"Yeah well, that was all a long time ago. Looks like you got one heck of a demon problem here. Where do you need us?"

"The army of demons is called the Burning Legion. We're ready to evacuate, but none of the teams I sent to purge the Foundation data cores have reported back! I need you to destroy those cores before Archimonde, their leader, finds them and discovers the coordinates. The fate of the entire Sector could hang in the balance!" Merlin informed the rebel commander.

The Raiders used Medivacs to transport troops around the city avoiding the demons and rescued the Moebius security teams consisted of War Pigs that were elite marines, Hammer Securities that were elite Marauders, and powerful fortified-armored Spartan Company combat walkers equipped with piercing Gatling cannon and siege-capable Lanzer torpedoes. The transports were escorted by fortified-armored Wraith fighters equipped with piercing lasers and siege-capable Gemini missiles. The Legion used heavily-armored Nether dragons with chaotic breathes to attack the Raider's base; however those demonic dragons were repelled. The Raiders and Moebius soldiers moved as fast as they could to destroy all three data cores and some of the demon gates.

"Confirmed - the final data core has been destroyed! We should evacuate immediately!" Merlin spoke as he watched the destruction of the last data core.

Raynor questioned, "You wanna tell me why Archimonde wants these artifacts so damn bad?"

The old man replied, "He fears the artifact as a potential weapon used by their enemy to stop their goals of conquest."

Merlin left the Moebius Foundation after the information of the artifacts was safe and Archimonde gave up the hunt.

* * *

Merlin approached the Dark Templar Prelate Zeratul informing him about the Burning Legion and told him to find Matthew. The prelate began his quest to uncover the ancient prophecy and learned that Amon, the fallen Xel'naga, sought to destroy the Zerg and Protoss. During the quest, Zeratul accidentally gave the Zerg Overmind, a brain-like entity, the location of Aiur. The Zerg quickly invaded, however Maxie built demon gates allowing the Burning Legion to invade the Protoss homeworld of Aiur. At the time the Overmind embedded itself on the planet's crust, the Zerg and demons were fighting each other to claim Aiur. After Zeratul's quest for the prophecy, he sought Matthew and informed him about it.

Maxie approached the shape shifter, Emil Narud, in joining forces with the Burning Legion. Narud bred Protoss-Zerg hybrids in Skygeirr Station to aid the Legion in their goal of conquest and to stop the Protoss from doing any damage to their plans. Matthew, Zeratul, and Tassadar combined forces to neutralize the hybrid threat while also fighting the Dominion garrison, the Burning Legion, and the Tal'darim force in Skygeirr. Though the trio slew Narud, Amon and the hybrids were with the Legion.

The three friends went with Artanis back to Aiur and were given a hell of a welcome from the Protoss government, the Conclave. Joining the alliance was Praetor Fenix, a friend of Tassadar and Artanis. After Zeratul slew the Zerg Cerebrates that were slug-like commanders, the humans and Protoss banded together against the Zerg. Tassadar sacrificed himself using the Dark Templar energies he learned from Zeratul and crashed his ship, Gantrithor, into the Overmind killing it. With Aiur lost to the Burning Legion, the surviving Protoss destroyed the warp gate connected to the Dark Templar colony of Shakuras preventing the demons from invading there. Merlin opened a portal bringing men and Protoss to Fantasia.

Maxie also built demon gates allowing the Burning Legion to purge the remaining Zerg on Char. However, the Zerg birthworld of Zerus was unharmed.

* * *

Mannoroth, one of the half-demon half-dragon Pit Lords, entered Fantasia via a demon gate in the Blackrock clan's encampment and watched the slaughter of a human city.

Maxie approached the Pit Lord, "Hail, mighty Mannoroth. How goes the invasion?"

"Bah! These frail humans in this world offer no real resistance unlike those in the Korprulu Sector that Lord Archimonde described."

"The Blackrock clan did its job well, unlike the other clans I could name."

"Do not mock me, human. I am aware of the other clans' failure. When I find them, I will discipline them myself!"

"Yes, actually, that's why I've come. I thought you might like to know that the other clans are no longer here."

"What? Are you certain?"

"Certain as ever. Mannoroth. My agents, at least, are always dependable. They tell me that the other clans have landed on Orient."

"Orient? But what could they be- Bah! The orcs are mine by right, and I will claim them, wherever they choose to run!"

Archimonde appeared in front of the two after purging the Zerg on Char and seized Aiur from the Protoss. "And you are mine, Mannoroth! You would do well to remember that fact. We will watch the wayward orcs and wait. Despite their failure, they may still prove useful to us."

In fact, the Warsong Clan led by Grom Hellscream had also come to Fantasia. They remained hidden from humanity but Grom had a bitter dislike towards humans. After Go'el led the Horde against Garithos' men, Grom befriended the new war chief. The two clans had already set sail to Orient as Merlin instructed.


	11. The Clashing of the Armies

On Char, a powerful Zerg Queen Broodmother Zagara and Evolution Master Abithur took refuge in the underground tunnels as the demons claimed the planet. Merlin opened a portal allowing them to enter Fantasia and said that they could be something different. He also brought a pack of Primal Zerg led by Dehaka a humanoid who was full of curiosity and obsessed with assimilating essence. Dehaka was open to Zagara's Brood, however the other pack leaders despised the Zerg Swarm that were under the Overmind's control and regarded them as broken pack or broken Zerg.

* * *

14 years later since the centaurs and fauns became part of the Human Alliance, Maxie put a spell on the portal separating Matthew from his men and the Protoss. When the alliance from space arrived at the desert region of Orient, the men realized their commander missing. "The Protoss, I'm sure glad to see you boys, where's Matthew?" a marine asked Artanis.

"I'm assuming command; you men do as I say until we found your commander."

"Yes sir."

They sent an Observer to find Matthew around the area.

"I hope the old man didn't take us to a planet where nobody lives. This planet is not even in the sector," Aldaris groaned.

"First we find Matthew and then we let our Observers to do some exploration. If there are natives in this planet, we can't tell whether they are friendly or not," Artanis spoke according to plan.

* * *

Ali spent most of her time at the ocean after watching Adam being knighted by Chiron. One day, suddenly there was a splash and she found a man in a big suit of armor sinking. She swam to him and teleported both of them to a shore in Orient as he was too heavy for her to drag. When Matthew woke up at the beach, he heard a beautiful singing voice. What he saw was a beautiful red-haired girl wearing a transparent dress, her pink seashell bikini top was visible, and had a necklace with a jewel. She placed her hand on his cheek. "Hi beautiful, you have the most amazing voice," he said as he placed his hand on her cheek gently.

"Nice suit you got here."

"Thanks."

She kissed him and said, "This will prevent you from drowning."

"How is it possible?" He sat up and saw her fish tail that surprised him, "You're a mermaid?!" Ali nodded in response.

"You're not the only one; this also surprised a guy whose name is Adam Turkins."

"Adam Turkins? You know him?"

"Yes, I'm a friend of Adam. Though I was infatuated with him, he loves centaurs. My name is Ali, daughter of Poseidon. What's your name?"

"I'm Commander Matthew Turkins of Freedom Fighters, half-brother of Adam Turkins."

"You brought Adam to this world using… Space … Time … Matter."

"How did you know that?"

"Adam told my friend and me about that. Did you use Space Time Matter to get here?"

"No, an old man in white gown opened a portal bringing my men and the Protoss to this world. How come I'm not with them?"

"I don't know what happened. That old man in white gown is Merlin, my master who trained me in the arts of magic."

"Well, if Adam is here, I bet my mom is here too."

"Where's your dad?"

"I don't know because I've never met him before. My parents are not married to each other."

"I don't have a mother and I'm the only one of my kind. I'm sorry to tell you this but your mother is dead. From what I heard from Adam, she was a hero to him and Luna. She gave her own life to rescue them."

Matthew became shocked and unable to accept the horrible truth. Tears flooded his eyes and he cried because he lost the person whom he had loved. Alice was the only person to raise him and was the only family member whom he spent most of his time with.

"I understand it's very hard for you. Your mom did the best as she could to bring you up. There's always for someone to love you," Ali attempted to mollify him.

The Observer found them and Artanis told everybody, "We found commander Turkins with a native. She's a strange human. I'll send a transport to pick them up." Men and Protoss wondered what she could be.

At the shore, Matthew and Ali fell in love with each other. Something appeared in the sky and landed in front of them. "What is that?" Ali asked.

"A Medivac, they found us."

"How?"

"By Protoss Observer."

Matthew carried Ali and boarded the transport that took them to the gathering of men and Protoss.

When he came of the ship carrying Ali, the men could not believe their eyes on what they saw. "A mermaid? For real?" said a marine. Some of the Protoss became wondrous about her.

"She's a lovely thing, full of honey that one," Tosh commented on her beauty.

"Freedom Fighters, Protoss, this is Ali," Matthew introduced her.

"I take it that you made a new friend with a native," Fenix commented.

"This planet is full of things that parents would tell their children in fantasy tales," said Matthew.

"What's next?" another marine asked.

* * *

Go'el and the Horde were separated from the Warsong Clan as they landed on an island inhabited by the Darkspear, a tribe of jungle trolls led by Sen'jin. The orcs helped out the trolls with the problem of Nether dragons. After repelling the demon dragons, the Darkspear tribe became part of the new Orcish Horde. They continued sailing east after the ships repaired. The draenei arrived at Orient and built a settlement avoiding the further wars.

When they arrived to Orient, the Horde was welcomed by the Cairne Bloodhoof, chieftain of the minotaurs that were humanoid bulls. Go'el, the orcs, and trolls learned that minotaurs had a peaceful life in a land call Mul'gore. It was right until the harpies, half-woman half-eagle, built their nests and attacked them. The minotaurs were herders of rhinoceros-like creatures called Kodos and the harpies also poached on those animals. The Horde assisted the minotaurs in retaking their land and eliminated the harpies there. The humanoid bulls only had totems used as clubs making them strong against normal melee infantry and pikemen, however they lacked anti-air capabilities. The minotaurs had spell casters, spirit walkers, to fight the harpies. They knew spells of spirit link, disenchant, and ancestral spirit. The harpies attacked mainly with their claws on air opponents or swooped at ground forces. Those flying creatures could even pick up infantry and dropped them to their deaths. The headhunters of the Darkspear tribe were versatile spear throwers and berserkers were stronger spear throwers but crazier than headhunters. The Darkspear bat riders were equipped with incendiaries suitable for destroying buildings and burnt the harpies' nests. The Darkspear witch-doctors were supporting spell casters that knew spells of sentry ward, stasis trap ward, and healing ward. The ogre warriors ensnared the harpies making them vulnerable to ground attacks. The Horde helped establishing a city for the minotaurs and in return they received Kodos that could be mounted with war drums and the orc drummer provided a steady beat. Cairne spoke of an oracle in the Stonetalon peak and Go'el started a quest to seek it.

The orcs except for Go'el felt bored fighting just harpies until they saw Grom and the Warsong clan destroyed a human settlement.

"Grom, what was this about? And how the hell did these humans get here, anyway?" Go'el demanded.

"Same way we did little brother. Apparently, a prince named Arthur leads them. His forces have condoned off the pass that leads to the north," Grom answered.

"Well, we must make it through the pass despite him. I'll send our hunters to scout the area while we establish a base. Until then, the humans are not to be touched!" Go'el ordered.

"Whatever you say, Warchief," Grom spoke as he did not seem to listen.

The Warsong clan was limited to grunts, pikemen, wolf riders, shamans, battering ram, and catapults.

A troll headhunter reported, "Hey, boss-man, we spotted two different human encampments nearby. One of them appeared to be stronger and could hammer us easily. Fighting alongside the stronger humans were strange creatures we had never seen before. There is also another kind of strange creatures that had their own settlements. A goblin laboratory is located in the north."

"Interesting, if we can reach the goblins without incident, we can hire their zeppelins to fly us above the pass," Go'el spoke as in a plan.

However Grom took a group of grunts and pikemen along with a battering ram to attack the settlement of the Human Alliance in Fantasia. "I can wait no longer. The humans must be slaughtered."

One of Go'el's grunts reported the attack and the Horde's warchief, "Damn it! There's nothing to do now but fight! Tighten our defenses! I'll deal with Hellscream later."

Grom underestimated the new Human Alliance as Jack Turkin's tame dinosaurs were included. The Dilophosaurus pack displayed their frills to show aggression then spat paralyzing venom that instantly killed the pikemen. An Ankylosaurus was able to sweep the grunts with their club tails like a broomstick. Grom fought a hero opponent he had never seen before, a centaur and her rider. After Grom created illusory copies of his own, the rider used divine shield. The centaur used her bow while the rider used a handgun to shoot the copies. The Dilophosaurus also took down the crew so that the battering ram was no longer functional.

Go'el knew who the centaur and her rider were, but he had no time for both. The humans, dwarves, and elves planned their attacks on the Warsong encampment. The Horde witnessed the attack and knew the Warsong deserved. They withdraw support from the Warsong as Go'el fought his way to the goblin laboratory.

After the attack was repelled, Grom assembled a bigger force using everything he had. This time they went to the encampment of the tougher humans and strange creatures.

"What are they?" asked a driver of a fortified-armor vehicle.

The orcs used the battering ram on one of the structures but the crew was gunned down by the occupants. The men wore tougher armor and were equipped with a variety of powerful guns. The creatures wore their own armor and were equipped with powerful blades that could cut through anything. The cannons made by those creatures helped taking down the orcs easily. The men and strange creatures had machines the orcs had never seen before. The orcs found themselves gunned, blown up, and cut into pieces. The orcs that were caught on fire ran around until they collapsed into the ground motionlessly.

Go'el grunt reported the attacking causing him to mutter, "Perhaps this is our destiny to go on fighting the humans forever…" Nevertheless, the tough humans and strange creatures did not plan attacks on the orcs especially the Horde.

Grom rebuilt the attack group and increased the number then came to the encampment of the other creatures. "Whatever you are, show us what you got!"

"Warchief, the Warsong clan is attacking creatures we've never seen before," Go'el's grunt reported the attack.

"From humans to other creatures, what can I say," Go'el sighed.

The creatures had living towers with siege-capable tentacles that impaled into the orcs. They counter-attacked with claws, spines, and acids that mutilated, shot, and corroded the orcs easily. Though Grom retreated, the creatures attacked the Warsong encampment. Grom had backup troops to repel the attack and some of Go'el's had to help them. The troll headhunters could counter the fast melee attackers and air units. The bat riders had to take out the assault units and heavy assault beasts from the air. The high-damage ranged units were a challenge not only to orcs but also to trolls, ogres, and draenei.

Go'el eventually completed the quest bringing two zeppelins back to their encampment, "With these, we can reach Stonetalon Peak by morning."

"A true warrior would simply take the pass from the humans and those strange creatures," Grom spoke in a way his actions were justified.

"Have you lost what's left of your mind, Grom? I gave you a direct order to leave the humans alone! You dared to take on those creatures without knowing what they are! What the hell is wrong with you?"

"Don't lecture me, pup! The wretches deserved death and this world is no place for those creatures! Don't you feel it, Go'el? It's like the old days ... like the demons are near."

"I don't know what's come over you and your men, but this bloodlust is a liability that I can't afford."

"I'm sorry, Go'el. You're right. I...I can handle it."

"I can't take that chance, Grom. Take your clan into the northern forest and build us a settlement. I'll come and find you after we've reached the Oracle," Go'el ordered as he and the Horde boarded the zeppelins to continue their quest for the Oracle.

* * *

This argument was secretly watched by the centaur, her rider, and an invisible machine used for spying.

"Damn Go'el for sending us away! He chooses to use his greatest warriors for manual labor? He'll be lost without us," Grom spoke in a disappointing tone as he and his clan were punished into lumber harvesting in the forest. Romeo and Juliette went to live there.

"Chieftain, there's something strange about these woods. It's too...quiet. Almost like we're being watched," a grunt spoke indicating fear.

"Are you all afraid of spirits now? There is nothing here but ancient trees and shadow," the chieftain said according to what he saw.

They heard something they had never heard before.

"You hear that? This place is haunted! I fear no living enemy, but my axe cannot cleave fleshless spirits," the grunt was spooked.

"Still your tongue and get to work! The war chief's new settlement will require a great deal of lumber. This section of forest must be cleared!" Grom ordered.

He saw some of the trees had spirits attached, "Those dancing lights are strange. Perhaps they are the dread spirits that you've all been so afraid of?" The shamans handled them easily with their magic attacks.

After the trees around their encampment were cut down turned into resources, the Warsong received one hell of a welcome. "You were right, sisters! These green-skinned brutes have no respect for life! Slay them in Elune's name!" said a woman riding a panther armed with a spear. The archers were positioned behind the cavalry group. Orc pikemen stopped the panther riders and the wolf riders ran over the archers. The orcs examined the bodies, "Women! They're women!"

"Yes. They're almost like elves, but they're far too savage," Grom said as the women had pointy ears.

The archer rode flying beasts to air strike the peons harvesting lumber. The surviving workers had use the orc burrows to fight and the shamans had difficulty counter to them. Therefore, more watchtowers were constructed near the peons to cover and more burrows for them to use.

Grom assembled an attack party to lay siege on a poorly defended elves' encampment. During the attack, "Chieftain, that great tree pulses with magic! We should keep our distance!" an orc grunt saw a special tree.

"Bah. Am I surrounded only by cowards? It's a tree, like any other! Cut it down!" Grom ordered. A group of grunts hacked that tree with their axes and the orcs that manned the battering ram helped out as well.

"You see? The great tree provided us with an abundance of lumber! If we find any more, then we'll hack them apart as well," the chieftain was pleased that the destruction of that special tree gave them a great deal of lumber.

The elves' next counter-attack brought in mountain giants to hurl boulders at the watch towers and orc burrows. Fighting alongside the elves were unitaurs that appeared similar to centaurs as they were created by Centaurus. The unitaurs were an all-female race and had the upper body of silver-haired beautiful elf women, a lower body of unicorns, and on their foreheads were unicorns' horns. They were anti-spell casters that abolish magic and could take the form of unicorns as they could turn their elf bodies into the neck and heads of unicorns. In unicorn form, they could not use abolish magic spell. The giants and unitaurs were countered by orc pikemen.

The Warsong Clan destroyed every elf encampment and completed the task as they reached the quota.

* * *

Maxie brought Mannoroth to the forest and were near a pool.

"The forest of Elfwood. After ten thousand years, I still recognized this cursed place! This is the vale of our ancient enemy, the forest elves' demigod, Pan," Mannoroth remembered the War of the Ancients.

"Yes, Lord Archimonde demands that Pan be destroyed before we launch the invasion of Orient," Tichondrius said.

"I would relish the chance to face him again in combat, but he is crafty and rarely appears in the open."

"Fateful as it sounds, your pet orcs have recently despoiled these forestlands and incurred his wrath. Lord Archimonde and I believe that the orcs are capable of killing Pan for us."

"They would have little chance against Pan. If memory serves, his powers were quite formidable."

"Yes, but so are yours. The blood pact that you made with the orcs long ago still binds them to you. You need only recharge their energies."

"Just what are you suggesting, dreadlord?"

"Spill your blood into this pool. Its corruption will lure the orcs to it, and once they've tasted your blood again, they will be unstoppable!"

"Ha ha ha ha ha..." Mannoroth laughed in a malicious tone as he tainted the pool with blood.

As a result, a group of elf women arrived at the pool. They saw it was red and one of them went in for a bath. Goat horns sprouted from her head, hair grew on her legs, feet became cloven hooves, and a small tail grew. More elf women were turned into satyrs.

* * *

The orcs constructed a settlement and had several encampments across the river. As Maxie predicted, the demigod Pan that was a humanoid goat was angered, "Who dares defile this ancient land? Who dares the wrath of Pan, satyrs, and the forest elves?"

He casted a spell on a cluster of trees giving them faces, turning branches into claws, and roots became feet. "The forest is coming alive! We're under attack!" a Warsong orc grunt reported. The living trees butchered some of the peons that harvested lumber.

"Let battle be joined!" Pan ordered as the humanoid goats joined the forest elves and their allies. Unitaurs and mountain giants were not only allies of the forest elves; there were also two types of dragons that joined the fight. Fairy dragons were small and could use spells of mana flare and phase shifts. Green dragons were tougher, immune to magic, and attacked with corrosive breathe suitable for destroying buildings.

"Their numbers are too great! We must fall back to the other side of the river!" a grunt told Grom who ordered the remaining peons to retreat.

After the three encampments were destroyed, Pan used a spell that instantly grew the trees back from the stumps. "Now, my warriors, cleanse these brutes from the wilds! I will watch over you from the forest," he ordered.

Grom used whatever he had to repel waves of attackers. They had to use watchtowers and orc burrows loaded with peons to take down green dragons. The Warsong clan tightened up the defenses by building more towers and orc burrows. The peons had to repair after every attack.

"Chieftain, I sense a dark power emanating from the wilderness! It might be the key to destroying Pan!" an orc shaman sensed something causing Grom to take a handful of wolf riders accompanied by orc shamans to investigate. The orc shamans took out the spear-wielding satyrs while the wolf riders ran over the other satyrs and skeletons that were raised from the dead.

"There it is! The dark energies that I sensed came from the pool!" said the orc shaman as Grom and his group found the source.

"Foul orcs! The burning masters charged us with protecting this well. You are unworthy of drinking from these dark waters!" said one of the satyrs guarding the pool.

"I don't know what you are or who you serve, but no one bars my way!" Grom spoke in a determined tone as he and his group wiped out the satyrs.

"The pool emanates great power, but there is a stench of a demon curse about it!" the orc shaman sensed something was not right.

"I am cursed already! If I must drink from these waters to defeat Pan, then I will," Grom was losing control.

"No! That goes against everything the war chief teaches us! We can't let rage overcome us again!" a grunt reminded him.

"No, warrior. We must embrace it as never before! We must become the vessels of destruction that we were meant to be!" Grom countered the statement and drank from the pool. His skin and eyes turned red.

"Yes! I feel the power once again! Come, my warriors! Drink from the dark waters and you will be reborn!"

"Chieftain, these creatures press us hard! And their demigod still lurks in the forest! How can we possibly defeat him?" an orc grunt was concerned.

"Weak-minded coward! Nothing is invincible! If we are to live, then this Pan must die!" Grom shouted as every orc in his clan drank from the pool gained destructive strength. The shamans became chaos warlocks that used dark magic to attack and knew spells of firebolt, frenzy, and cripple.

They attacked an encampment of the forest elves to draw attention from Pan who said, "The demons did their job well. You creatures are as reckless and bloodthirsty as they ever were!" He joined the fight facing the red orcs.

"We orcs are free, demigod!" Grom shouted.

"Is that what you tell yourself? Despite what you may believe, you are no better than the malignant bile that flows through your veins," Pan sensed the blood of Mannoroth within the orcs.

"Damn you! RAGH!" Grom roared.

The other forest elves and their allies came to help out, however they were no match for the powerful red orcs. Pan gave Grom a cyclone preventing him from attacking, but realized he was outnumbered. An orc warlock crippled the demigod to reduce his attack strength and slow him down.

Pan was hacked, slashed, speared, and blasted. After cyclone was gone, Grom finished the demigod by braining with his axe and spoke in a tone of triumph, "The Demigod has fallen, the Warsong is supreme!"

The Warsong clan became horrified when Mannorth appeared in front of them declaring that the orcs would serve the Burning Legion once again, despite Grom's feeble protests that they were "free".

* * *

"Ali, can you tell us about the green-skinned creatures that attacked us?" Matthew asked.

"They are orcs brought by Morgan from Draenor using by a dark portal. They were accountable for the slaughter of thousands," Ali answered.

"They are weaker than the Zerg," said Fenix.

"Not all orcs are evil, Adam made friends with some of them," Ali told them.

"Perhaps the orcs that attacked us are not friends with your half-brother," Artanis spoke with assumption.

"We are lucky that nobody is killed," Aldaris, a representative of the Protoss government, spoke in a serious tone.

* * *

Arthur and the survivors reached the peak and established an encampment. Jack, Adam, the centaurs, the fauns, the dinosaurs, and the riders sneaked out of the Human Alliance encampment as they would not risk their lives on orcs whose war chief was a friend of Adam. However, some of the riders had lost family and friends to orcs and were filled with vengeance. They took goblin zeppelins to get off from the cliff. Something was watching both the Horde and Adam's group unnoticed.

A goblin zeppelin belonged to the Horde was attacked by a guard tower and one of the patrolling gryphon riders. The airship returned and the orc scout riding a wolf reported, "War chief, we scouted the peak as you ordered. The humans have entrenched their fortifications all the way up to the summit."

"What are they up to? If they're looking to pick a fight, they've had ample opportunities before this!" Go'el wondered.

He heard, "Ish-ne-alo por-ah, young war chief!"

Go'el turned to find that Cairne and the minotaurs caught up to them, "Cairne! What are you doing here?"

"Our debt to you orcs can only be repaid with blood. We've come to help you reach the Oracle. However, those metal-clad pink skins look like trouble."

"Those pinkskins are called humans. They are our enemies from across the sea. They seem intent on keeping us from the peak."

"Hmm. The Oracle's wisdom belongs to us all. Perhaps the wyverns that live nearby can be useful to us? They have no love for hostile intruders!"

The minotaurs became new members of the Horde and Cairne guided the orcs to look for wyverns that were flying creatures with lions' head, bat wings, and scorpions' tail. Though they found the flying creatures, "The harpies have ensnared the wyverns," Cairne spoke in a horrified tone.

"Be warned, old fool. Stonetalon Peak is ours. Neither these brutes nor the humans will leave this place alive. Attack, my sisters!" a harpy queen ordered. The troll berserkers countered them down and the ogre warriors ensnared them so that the other ground troops could finish them off.

As the Horde pursued the harpies, Go'el found a large group of harpies surrounded a group of humans, centaurs, and fauns that he found familiar. There were also strange creatures fighting alongside with them.

"Come, sisters! It's been too long since we feasted on outlander flesh!" said a harpy.

"I don't think so, ladies. You will not stand a chance against us," said an old man and fired his rifle at a harpy.

A centaur rider whom Go'el recognized drew out his pistol firing at the harpies and the centaur archers countered them.

The group also had flying creatures to dogfight the harpies.

Go'el used chain lightning on multiple harpies causing the group to turn their attention to the Horde.

"Adam, are you alright?" he asked as he approached the centaur rider.

"It's good to see you again, Go'el," said the rider replied and lifted his visor.

"Luna, how is it possible?" the war chief asked the centaur.

"I'll explain later," she dodged the question at that moment.

"I see that you made new friends," Adam saw the trolls and minotaurs.

"Yes, the Darkspear trolls and the minotaurs led by Cairne Bloodhoof are now part of the Horde. What are those creatures?" said Go'el.

"They're dinosaurs tamed by my uncle Jack," Adam pointed to the old man. "Uncle, this is my friend Go'el."

Jack turned to the orc and said, "It's nice meeting you."

"It's nice meeting you too," Go'el spoke in a friendly tone.

"You're the orc whom Adam told me about," said a brown-haired centaur.

"Yes, what is your name?" the war chief asked.

"My name is Venus, girlfriend of Luna and Adam, it's nice to meet you," she introduced herself.

"It's nice to meet you," Go'el spoke in a puzzled tone.

Something blasted the harpies in the air and everybody turned to the flying objects that were blasting them. The harpies attempted to take them down but were no match to the unknown flying machines.

"Ali!" Venus spotted her friend with man in tough armor next to her and galloped towards them.

"She brought new friends to help us," Luna spoke with assumption and took Adam with her.

"It's good to see you, Adam and Luna," Ali said to the centaur rider.

"Adam," said the man in tough armor.

"How did you know my name?" Adam asked.

"Long time no see," the man lifted the visor.

"Brother?"

"Yes, it's me."

Adam dismounted and hugged him, "I miss you."

"I miss you too."

"I take that you made new friends," Adam spoke as he was referring to the strange objects.

"The grey ones are my Vikings and the golden ones are Protoss Phoenixes," Matthew told them and turned to Go'el. "Are you the friend of Adam?"

"That is correct; I'm Go'el, son of Durotan, war chief of the Horde. It's nice to meet you," Adam's orc friend responded.

"It's nice meeting you too," Matthew shook hands with the orc.

"We have wyverns to free," Cairne reminded the war chief.

"Good luck," said Adam.

"Same to you," Go'el turned to Adam.

Matthew, Ali, and the fighters escorted Adam and his group to their encampment. Matthew's men, Protoss, centaurs, and fauns became wondrous about each other.

The Horde pursued the harpy captors and slaughtered them.

"There! These proud beasts will now aid us in reaching the summit," Cairne announced after the wyverns were freed by the war chief.

The wyverns were tamed and began to respect the orcs. A new flying cavalry unit of the Horde was formed: Wind rider consisted of an orc archer that could fire envenomed arrows. The group of wind riders took out the patrolling gryphon riders and dwarven flying machines. The Horde's goblin zeppelins transported the attack force to lay waste on the Human Alliance encampment.

"Hold, war chief," Cairne spoke as they saw a group of local humans entering the cave.

"That's the prince Grom told me about. It appears that he seeks the Oracle as well," Go'el commented.

"Be wary, young one. That cave is the perfect spot for an ambush," the minotaur chieftain warned.

"Don't worry, Cairne. I was raised by the humans. I know their tricks and stratagems. There's no way that I'll let them stop me from reaching the Oracle."

Go'el took a group of grunts, wolf riders, troll berserkers, an orc shaman, and a troll witch-doctor whereas Cairne took a group of minotaur warriors and a spirit walker into the cave. The two leaders took two different paths finding the components to activate the spirit bridges while fighting anything that stood on their way especially some of the human soldiers.

"Orcs. I knew that we were being followed. Defend yourselves!" Arthur turned to the Horde.

"Stop! There will be no violence in this place," Merlin caught their attention.

"That voice. You're no oracle! You're the wizard!" Go'el remembered him.

"Very perspective, son of Durotan. I am the wizard. And, now, that I've lured you all here, I will tell you what destiny holds."

"What the hell is going on here?" Go'el asked in a serious tone.

"Go'el, this is Arthur, leader of the survivors of Lorderidge," Merlin introduced the prince to the war chief.

"Survivors? What are you talking about?" Go'el was confused.

"The invasion of the Burning Legion has begun! Lorderidge and Aiur have already fallen, and now the demons come to invade Orient! I have brought the Protoss to help you. Only together, united against the shadow, will be able to save this world from the flame," Merlin informed.

"Unite with them? Are you mad?" asked Arthur.

"Have you heard nothing that I've said? The Legion comes to undo history and end all life! Go'el, your friend Hellscream has already fallen under the demons' influence. Soon he and your whole race will be lost forever!" Merlin shocked the war chief.

"No... I'll die before I let that happen!"

"Then you must rescue him immediately! He is the key to the destiny I promise you. However, you will need help," Merlin gave a new quest to the unlikely alliance.

"Wait! This is insane! You can't possibly expect me to-," Arthur did not seem like the idea but was cut off.

"Destiny is at hand, my prince. The time to choose has come. For the fate of all who live, humanity must join forces with the Horde and the Protoss," Merlin announced.

Meanwhile the two half-brothers brought each other up-to-date with the events happened to each other. Matthew introduced Adam to his Protoss friends and an associate, Gabriel Tosh. Adam introduced his friends to his half-brother. One of Go'el's wolf riders came to the encampment calling the two brothers and the Protoss leaders to the meeting.

After they arrived at a circle made by Guinevere, Cairne began, "If the wizard was correct, then the Warsong encampment lies just over the ridge. We should ready ourselves for battle."

"I know, Cairne. It's just that I never thought I'd live to see the day... when I had to fight my own people," the orc war chief spoke in a reluctant tone.

"I understand. None of us want to fight orcs unless we have no other choice," Adam commented.

"Just remember, Go'el, with this soul gem you can capture your friend Hellscream's spirit without hurting him. But you need to bring it back to my base immediately, so we can free Grom from the demons' control," Guinevere spoke as she gave him a jewel.

"I... appreciate your help, Miss Guinevere. Yet another day I thought I'd never live to see," Go'el spoke in a welcoming tone.

"That makes four of us. We'll return to our base and aid you as best I can. Good luck," said Arthur as he and his wife returned to their base.

"The spirits rage around you, young war chief. They sense your anguish... your grief," the minotaur chieftain noticed his friend was becoming uneasy.

"Hellscream is like a brother to me, Cairne. But he and his clan have fallen under the demons' influence. If I can't save him, then my people might be damned of all time," the war chief remembered what the wizard informed about Grom and Warsong clan.

"We're in this together since the first time we met, my friend. You have our help on this one," said Luna.

"I'm letting you borrow one of our Medivacs. You can board it anytime in this mission," Matthew spoke as he lent one of his transports.

"Now we got into this trouble, sticking together is the only way to survive," said Artanis.

"Though this may not be our world, we will do the best to save it," Zeratul spoke in a determined tone. Everybody returned to their encampments.

The Horde's encampment was attacked by a group of demon-controlled orc grunts and one of them said, "You are the humans' lapdog! We serve only the Legion now!" Though the Warsong clan gained destructive strength, their weaknesses were unchanged. The minotaur warriors pulverized the enemy grunts with their totems, while the troll berserkers hurled spears into the enemy normal melee infantry. Go'el had wind riders to provide air support and orc drummers riding the Kodos hurled projectiles at the enemy.

In the encampment of Freedom Fighters and the Protoss, a larger group of demon-controlled orcs included grunts, pikemen, wolf riders, and warlocks attacked them. "Chaos shall reign!" said one of the enemy grunts.

"Drop in the hammer!" ordered Matthew's Thor pilot. A Thor was a fortified-armored heavy assault mech equipped with chaotic cannon on each arm, missile pods in the shoulder launching projectiles that inflict extra damage against medium armor, and 330 mm barrage cannons. A single Thor could kill two infantry or cavalry opponents with the cannons on both arms. The Thor killed a wolf rider and a grunt; therefore it was not effective on a group of enemies.

The Hellions that were light-armored race cars equipped with a piercing ranged flamethrower could burn lines of orcs and could switch to Hellbat, a durable walker with flamethrower for close quarters. Not only they were made for anti-infantry, they were also strong against cavalry as they could burn the wolf riders. The Firebats, fortified armored anti-infantry attackers, had flamethrowers could roast the grunts and pikemen.

The Protoss Zealots could cut the grunts, pikemen, and warlocks easily but were run over by wolf riders. The enemy wolf riders could not see the Dark Templar, as those light-armored assassins were cloaked. Like the Zealots, the Dark Templars could take down grunts, pikemen, and warlocks. The Protoss Stalkers, fortified armored ranged striders made of Dark Templar technology, handled the warlocks better and could help taking down the enemy cavalry.

The Protoss and Freedom Fighters encampment were heavily fortified with bunkers loaded with marines and Firebats, siege tanks in siege mode that were fortified long-range artillery with a chaotic cannon, Colossi, and photon cannons. The light-armored Vulture bikes had placed Spider mines around the base to hold off the enemy orcs; they could also counter warlocks and catapults. The enemy wolf riders were the first to trigger the Spider mines. The siege tanks could instantly blow up an enemy catapult before it could attack, whereas the Colossi could incinerate a group of orcs efficiently.

As for the Human Alliance, the centaur riders were used against the demon-controlled orcs. The riders could knock the enemy orcs off from their wolves using their pikes and the centaurs could trample the grunts and warlocks. The centaur and their riders with bows picked off the orc pikemen from a distance. They could also use their melee attacks to destroy the catapults. The faun skin changers were used as support troopers and the dinosaurs were a great help as well. The Dilophosaurus took down the orc grunts and pikemen with venomous spit, the Pteranodon provided air support, and the Deinonychus lunged at the grunts and warlocks ripping their throats and bellies. The Triceratops pulling the battlewagons could run over grunts and warlocks as well as countering the wolf riders. The Apatosaurus could crush grunts and warlocks with their feet and could use their whip lash tail to sweep groups of enemies especially pikemen from behind. On the front, the Apatosaurus could rear up on its hind legs then pound a group of wolf riders. The dwarves riding the Pachycephalosaurus worked well with the human knights. The Ankylosaurus countered the grunts and wolf riders better than Stegosaurus.

The sky turned red as Arthur said, "Thrall! The skies are burning!"

"Just like on Aiur," Fenix remembered the same thing happened on the Protoss home world.

"This is not natural storm! Blessed ancestors... Everyone brace yourselves!" Go'el commented on the infernals falling from the sky and started running toward the bases. "Fight on, my warriors! We must reach Hellscream before it's too late!"

The infernals were too tough for the pikemen to take down. Air cavalry was the only solution for Alliance and Horde to take down those powerful demons that were immune to magic. Air force was not the only thing the Protoss and Freedom Fighters used to take down infernals, on ground they used the Dark Templars, fortified-armored Immortals that were assault striders with hardened shields to reduce damage from most attacks and siege-capable phase disruptor cannons used to fire at ground forces, Spectres using psionic lash, Archons that handled biological opponents better, and Thors' 330 mm barrage cannons. The combined force of medium-armored Banshees that were tactical strike aircrafts that launch chaotic air-to-ground missiles and fortified-armored Void Rays that were dreadnaughts equipped with a siege capable beam handled the infernals better than fighters. The fortified-armored capital ships of men and Protoss pounded the infernals very hard especially with the swarming of the alien-made robotic interceptors launched from Protoss Carriers and the Battlecruisers firing the powerful long-range Yamato plasma cannon.

The Alliance, Freedom Fighters, and Protoss launched the assault on the Warsong encampment on the west, while the Horde attacked on the east. The Alliance used mainly centaur riders and dinosaurs to attack; the Freedom Fighters deployed Spectres, the medium-armored reapers, and siege tanks; and the Protoss sent out its ground forces with High Templars as support troopers. The high templars' feedback ability worked on the warlocks as they depleted the mana. The reapers were raiders equipped with jetpacks giving them the role of scouts and enabled them to do cliff jumps, combat drugs used outside of combat when wounded, a pair of piercing pistols used on ground forces, and siege-capable explosive charges used for demolishing buildings. Apart from the purpose of scouting, anti-infantry, and demolition; the reapers could counter wolf riders. Adam, Luna, Venus, Fenix, Zeratul, and Artanis commanding the Shield of Aiur led the attackers. The Warsong clan could stand a chance against the combined forces.

Go'el's Horde outnumbered the Warsong clan as he added new units to the attack force. The doom guards, felhounds, and succubi barred the Horde from reaching Grom; however the Horde overwhelmed the demons.

Go'el found his corrupted friend sitting on a throne, "Grom! You've got come with me!"

"And where will you lead me, boy? Destiny is at hand! Lord Mannoroth is our master now."

"Who? You're not talking sense!"

"Ah, Go'el. You always believed that the demons corrupted our race, but that's only half true. We gave ourselves up willingly on Draenor! The other chieftains and I... we drank Mannoroth's blood, Go'el. We brought this curse upon ourselves!"

"You did this... to our people... knowingly? Arrrgghhh!" Go'el roared then used the jewel to capture his friend. He, Cairne, and some of his troops boarded the Medivac that Matthew lent him and it transported them back to the ritual circle.

The orc shamans, high elf priests, and centaur healers purged the demonic influence out of Grom who said, "Go'el ... I see clearly now. I'm... sorry. I am so sorry."

"To hell with your apologies! Right now, I need you to help me save our people!"

"Mannoroth... We must face Mannoroth in the canyon."

"Then, let's go. I don't want to keep the bastard waiting."

The two orcs went to face the Pit Lord. Go'el failed but Grom succeeded killing the demon only at the expense of his own life. Grom's sacrifice freed his clan from Mannoroth's control and those orcs were integrated into the Horde. The Blackrock clan in Lorderidge drank the blood of Magtheridon to gain destructive strength to invade Orient.


	12. Chaos in Elfwood

The death of Pan caused the orcs to earn the hatred from the forest elves and their allies. The Alliance and Horde went into the forest of Elfwood to harvest lumber to build new settlements. The Turkins half-brothers, Jack, the Protoss, the centaurs, and fauns withdrew support as they anticipated that the lumber harvesting activity would anger the natives of the forest.

The forest elves' leader, Tyrande Whisperwind, and her friend, Shandris Feathermoon, discussed the strange shadow in the land.

"Pardon, Priestess, but you've been staring out across Ashenvale for hours."

"I sense something dark stirring within the forests, Shandris. It feels as if it's heading this way."

"The greenskins who killed Pan?"

"Perhaps. Perhaps something more," the priestess of the moon sent an invisible owl scout to investigate.

A human paladin in charge of the two factions ordered, "Put your backs into it! Prince Arthur and the orc war chief expect this base to be built swiftly!"

"Bah! We shouldn't even be here! Or siding with the orcs," a human footman spoke in a resentful tone remembering what the orcs did in Lorderidge.

"We're here to hunt the remaining demons, human. You're lucky our goals are the same," an orc grunt argued.

"All right, you men! Mind your business! Back to work!" the paladin broke off the argument between the two. He did not mind to fight alongside with the orcs.

"So, these orcs and humans presume to run rampant through our lands? They will regret ever stepping foot into Elfwood. We will establish a base and deal with these outlanders as they deserve," Tyrande spoke from what the owl scout made out of.

With wisps that were friendly spirits built structures and harvested lumber without destroying the trees, Tyrande had an encampment established and took a large group of archers that specialized in stealth. The priestess and the archers could hide near trees. Guarding the lumber jacks were human footmen, human spearmen, dwarf riflemen, orc grunts, orc pikemen, and troll berserkers. The arrows began raining on the lumber jacks and the guards. The orcs, trolls, humans, and dwarves looked around finding who was attacking them.

Tyrande shouted, "Bandu thoribas, mortals! You will pay for defiling these lands!"

After taking down the guards in an area, they took on the paladin. Tyrande fired searing arrows that add bonus damage and drained mana. However, the paladin used divine shield so he could hammer the archers easily. The priestess dodged every attack of the paladin to tire him out. Once the shields were out, the forest elves could finish him.

Every faction heard an ominous laugh; they turned to face Maxie and a group of doom guards.

"More red orcs! To arms!" a human spearman shouted.

"It's the Blackrock clan! Defend yourselves!" an orc grunt ordered.

"They must have followed us from Lorderidge!" a human footman muttered.

The orc peons entered the orc burrows to fight while the human peasants went to gear up to fight. Men, dwarves, trolls, and Go'el's orcs turned to their other threat.

"Elune save us! The enemy advance in waves!" an archer prayed.

"Quickly, my sisters, back to the trees! We are no match for a force this vast," Tyrande ordered her troops to retreat.

"Those red orcs are tireless. There's no way to outrun them!" said an archer before her and the group were run over by demon-controlled orc wolf riders.

"You see, Lord Archimonde? We need no fear the forest elves. The Blackrock clan can—" said Maxie before being cut off.

"Archimonde... After ten thousand years, how is it possible?" Tyrande was horrified to see the forest elves' old enemy again after a long time.

"The Legion has returned to consume this world, woman. And this time, your troublesome race will not stop us. Nothing outside of this world can help you," Archimonde boasted.

Tyrande used her cloak, "Fools! You let her slip away! Find her, damn you! Find her and kill her!" Archimonde ordered while killing one of the doom guards with his powerful blast.

She heard a talk among the doom guards, "These damned forest elves cannot escape us! Lord Archimonde wants them found!"

"Lord Archimonde wishes us to corrupt this forest, and we shall!"

"The trees must be burned and cursed! Only then will the forest elves will be weakened!"

Tyrande had to use the cloak to avoid being seen by the doom guards and then bypass them. She then came across a battalion of archers and one of them said, "Elune-adore, Priestess. We are yours to command."

Chaos went on in the forest as the Alliance and Horde fought both the Burning Legion and the Blackrock clan. The fighting between the enemies was ignored. Tyrande and the archers met up with a battalion of panther riders in which one of them warned them, "Elune-adore, Priestess. Be wary. The doom guards command shades that can see us, even when we use our cloak. We'd best stay away from them." The shades were light-armored ghosts that were invisible and could detect cloaked or burrowed enemies. The panther riders placed magical owl sentinels to spot for the shades. With the shades taken out, the forest elves could ambush the doom guards.

They came across the gate and Tyrande called out, "Ishnu-alah, sisters! It is I, Tyrande." The gate opened and she rallied every forest elf she could find.

She came across six gigantic hard-bodied humanoid creatures, "The mountain giants have now woke up. We'll need their strength to break through the red orcs' fortifications." The giants hurled boulders to demolish the Blackrock base while the forest elves cover them. The panther riders engaged the wolf riders and knocked them off from the wolves; they also ran over grunts and warlocks. The archers picked off the grunts, pikemen, and warlocks.

"Tyrande! Praise Elune, you made it! The red orcs appeared out of nowhere and attacked our village without warning!" Shandris spoke with delight seeing the priestess arrived.

"Ishnu-dal-dieb, Shandris. We have a greater problem. The undead were sent here by the Burning Legion, our ancient enemies of old. Against such might we have only one option. We must awaken the druids," Tyrande spoke as she had it planned taking every available warrior with her along with the humanoid goats.

Tyrande had another encampment established and discussed about the next quest with her warriors.

"With Pan dead, it falls to us to awaken the druids. We must recover the demigod's horn from the sacred Moonglade isle. Only its clarion call can awaken the druids from their slumber," the priestess began.

"But, Priestess, the green orcs have established a crude settlement upon the isle. We'll need to fight through them to reach Canarius' horn!" said a humanoid goat raised a concern.

"Priestess Tyrande, thank Elune we found you. The red orcs are advancing upon the nearby Barrow Dens! The Dens seem abandoned, but—" a panther rider reported.

"There is one druid sleeping within them, sister... Furion Stormrage. He is the wisest and most powerful of all the druids. He must be warned that the Legion has returned!" Tyrande knew her lover had to be the first to wake.

"Then we'd better hurry. If the red orcs overtake his Den before he's awakened," said the panther rider.

"Let us make haste, my brothers and sisters! All our hopes rest on Furion's awakening!" Tyrande ordered.

The priestess rallied the help from the unitaurs and assembled an attack force to fight through the Horde's encampment. They first intercepted a group of green orc pikemen and orc grunts in which one yelled out, "Lok-Tar-Ogar! For War chief Go'el!" The humanoid goat swordsmen countered the orc pikemen while the unitaurs ran over the grunts.

The Horde had now included wolf riders, Kodos, wind riders, and spell caster. With the addition of humanoid goats and unitaurs, Tyrande's forces were able to overwhelm the Horde and an orc grunt commented, "These elves are stronger than we thought!" The forest elf archers countered the air force and spell casters while the humanoid goat pikemen stopped the wolf riders and Kodos in their tracks. The unitaurs and forest elf panther riders formed a formidable cavalry force that ran over the grunts, troll berserkers, shamans, and witch-doctors. The mountain giants not only they hurled boulders at structures, they could also counter grunts with their melee attacks.

The Horde was not the only obstacle; Tyrande's forces had to also take down three spirits that guarded the horn. The spirits resembled humanoid goats and correspond to three different elements: fire, ice, and lightning. After the guardians were slain, Tyrande said, "At last! The horn of Pan! Now we can awake Furion!"

The arch druid woke up when he heard the horn, "The horn has sounded, and I have come as I promised! I sense corruption in our land that angers me greatly." He muttered then he gave the remaining trees around him life like what Pan did. "Come forth, you defenders of old! Crush these invaders as you did in ages past!" The humanoid tree ran off to butcher the red orcs.

The two lovers reunited after a thousand years.

"It has been a thousand years since I last looked up you, Tyrande. I thought of you every moment I roamed through the Emerald Dream."

"My heart rejoices to see you again, Furion. But I would not have awakened you unless the need was urgent."

"In the Dream, I felt our land being corrupted, just as if it were my own body. You were right to awaken me."

"The Burning Legion has returned, Furion. Pan is dead, and the outlanders roam freely through our most sacred vales.

"As was foretold... No doubt Archimonde will make his way to Hyjal Summit and attack the World Tree. If he succeeds in draining the tree's energies, this world will be doomed."

"My only thought was to awaken you and the rest of the druids. The druids of the talon reside within Barrow Dens at the end of this valley. If we can reach them, we may have a chance to stop Archimonde and his demons!"

They led whatever they had to raid an Alliance encampment. "You've changed, Tyrande. There is little mercy left in you," Furion commented on her recklessness when fighting the humans and dwarves. The men included knights; the dwarves included mortar teams, gryphon riders, and flying machines; the high elf priests, sorceress, spell breakers, and dragonhawk riders were included. The arch druid had turned some of the trees into humanoids to soften up the Alliance. The forest elf cavalry could run over the mortar teams and the high elves on ground. It was easy for the forest elf archers to shoot down gryphon riders and dragonhawk riders, however the flying machines were a challenge to them. Furion was able to take them down with his magic attacks. The humanoid goat pikemen skewered the knights while the humanoid goat swordsmen countered the human spearmen. It was easy for the archers to take down the priests, sorceress, and spearmen; but not effective on the footmen that used their shields to reduce the damage inflicted by arrows. The footmen using their shields could not stand a chance against the mountain giants.

The Alliance was not the only problem. Tyrande was horrified when seeing a forest elf encampment was not right, "No! The outpost has been corrupted, and the treants have been driven mad! They do not deserve this cruel fate!"

"Come no further, weakling! Maxie commanded us to kill anyone attempting to enter this place, and we shall!" said one of the satyrs that were responsible for corrupting that forest elf encampment. The treants could poison or plague the opponents.

"Pathetic wretches! It pains me that you once called yourselves forest elves!" Furion spoke in an angry tone.

Some of the satyrs summoned skeleton warriors to fight for them. Nonetheless the satyrs were vulnerable to archers and cavalry. The humanoid goat pikemen countered the plague treants, however the poison treants were a challenge. Like Furion, the poison treants could even use entangling roots spell on a single opponent. The mountain giants had switch between hurling boulders and using melee attacks on the satyrs and skeletons.

After the corrupted base was clear, Furion proceeded to the Barrow Dens. "Come forth, druids of the talon! Let the storm crows fly once again upon the winds of war!" He blew the horn to wake them up. The druids of the talon could take the form of crows and one of them switched back to elf form. They knew spells of cyclone and faerie fire.

"Ishnu, alah, my brethren. Orient has need of your powers once again, for the hour of doom is at hand," Furion told the druid of the need.

"We are yours to command, Shan'do Stormrage," said the druid of the talon.

"Now, we must delve into the earth and rouse the ferocious druids of the claw from their slumber," Furion spoke of the next move.

The two lovers took a handful of troops including the druids of talon into the Barrow Deeps on their last quest.

"These Barrow Deeps have remained untouched for nearly three thousand years. Still, there's no telling what creatures may have taken up residence after we sealed these tunnels shut," said Furion.

"There is nothing to fear in this place. The only enemy that has ever given me pause is now corrupting the lands above us. Let us be done with this business and get back to the surface," Tyrande spoke as if she was in a hurry.

"Agreed. Just be careful. There is no telling how the druids of the claw will react to us after all this time," Furion told her and the group some precautions.

When they came across large spiders, Furion said, "These cave spiders are enormous!"

"I sense a strange darkness tainting them. They have been transformed by a great evil," Tyrande spoke with certainty. The druids of the talon reduced the enemy armor severely with faerie fire and the humanoid goat pikemen could counter those spiders. The archers were also effective counters against the spiders.

The group found out the source coming from a defiled pool, "Demon bile! This must be what cursed the spiders," said the priestess.

"If the corruption can do this to these simple creatures, I dare not imagine what it could do to the beasts who live above!" Furion spoke in horror.

"We must put an end to this corruption, no matter the cost!" his lover spoke in a determined tone.

They fought the spiders and sludge monstrosities all the way through. They also destroyed all of the spider eggs. When they reached a chasm, Furion stood at a spot and spoke in a commanding tone, "Let me pass! The Arch Druid of the Moonglade demands passage!" A spectral bridge appeared over the river.

When the group came across a black drake and four dragon whelps, Furion spoke in a confronting, "Foul spawn of Deathwing! I should have known that you loathsome wretches would take refuge within the flames of the earth!" Deathwing was a black dragon that fought alongside the Burning Legion during the First War. The dragon was killed but some of its offspring survived and took refuge in the Barrow Deeps. The archers and druids took them down.

They came across a pair of bears that Furion recognized as the druids of the claw, "Ah... The druids of the claw are awake already! Come, my brothers! We have much to do!"

Furion was shocked seeing the bears attacked them. "What in... They have lost themselves to their animal aspects! They are mindless and feral!"

"In the raven's name!" a druid of the talon muttered as cyclone was casted on the bears preventing them from attacking.

"The horn's call might work, but it would reach only a few of them in this part of the cavern," Furion spoke as they had to travel to the center to blow the horn.

Eventually the sound of the horn caused the druids of the claw to shift back to their forest elf form.

"Shan'do Stormrage! I don't know what came over us. It's been so long since we remembered who we were," one of the druids of the claw said to Furion.

"All is well, thero-shan. I have need of you and your mighty brethren once again. After these many ages, the Burning Legion has returned, and only our combined strength can drive them back."

"Then we druids of the claw are yours to command, Shan'do Stormrage," said the druid of the claw.

* * *

Dehaka took his pack to explore the forest of Elfwood. Though there were not any forest elves around in one area, they received one hell of a welcome from a group of satyrs.

"Come no further, weakling! Maxie commanded us to kill anyone attempting to enter this place, and we shall!" said one of the satyrs.

"Weakling? You have dirty essence in your bodies," Dehaka countered the statement.

The light-armored primal Zerglings and fortified-armored primal Ultralisks looked more beast-like than insect like. The medium-armored primal Hydralisks, fortified-armored primal Roaches, and light-armored primal Mutalisks were similar to those of the Zerg Swarm. The other primal species included fortified-armored Swarm Hosts that served as siege units spawning light-armored locusts to attack with acid; fortified-armored Guardians that appeared like crabs that attacked with chaotic acid spores in which could outrange enemy defenses; and fortified-armored Vipers that served as terrain control specialists. The primal Hydralisks fired piercing needle spines and primal Roaches spat out acid taking down the satyrs. Hydralisks were strong against pikemen whereas Roaches were strong against normal melee infantry.

The Burning Legion was a challenge to primal Zerg as the demon's chaotic attacks could hurt them. Though the Mutalisks and Guardians could air strike Felhounds, Infernals, and Succubi; the Doom Guards could fight back with their bolts. The Viper's Blinding Cloud could prevent the Corrupted Ancient Protectors from attack them giving Dehaka and his pack an advantage when trashing the encampment of the Corrupted Ancients. After they destroyed one demon gate guarding an artifact in the shape of a skull, "whatever that thing is, I'm sensing evil essence coming from it. We should take that out from a distance," Dehaka ordered as the Guardians corroded it with their acid spores.

As the primals pushed the demons and then confronted a man wearing black.

"I thought you Zerg from Char are already are wiped out by the Burning Legion."

"Is this what you think? We are not from Char," said Dehaka.

"I don't care what kind of Zerg you are or where you're from. Prepare for your demise," as the man in black engaged them in combat.

After a Viper 'abduct' him, he used a wizard blast to kill a swarm of primal Zerglings, he also called upon two Infernals to aid him. The dark wizard used rain of fire on the Hydralisks and Roaches. The Mutalisks and Guardians took out the Infernals, however the man's magic attacks could hit them. Dehaka called upon two spawns to aid him and dragged the man. The primal pack leader uppercut the man causing his staff to fly out and an Ultralisk slashed him on the face. Dehaka tore a hole and mercilessly pulled out the man's heart putting an end to his life.

* * *

The chaos in Elfwood was seen by the Protoss Observers. When they saw Dehaka and his pack of primal Zerg, "Those Zerg looked different from the ones we fought," said Artanis.

"It's the primal Zerg, I wonder how they got to this world," Zeratul muttered.

"It's Maxie, the wizard who betrayed us," Ali recognized the man in black.

Everybody watched as Dehaka killed Maxie once and for all.


	13. The Final Battle

"Ali! Adam! Luna!" Matthew began running toward his brother, wife, and sister-in-law in excitement. The reunion was spoiled when meteors rained from the sky that turned to be demonic creatures. The family also saw an evil alien that was neither Zerg or Protoss. "Is that Amon, the Fallen Xel'naga, you and Zeratul told us about?" Ali asked. "I'm afraid so," Matthew answered. "This is messed up, we got the Burning Legion and some god we have deal with," Adam muttered. They all faced were demons and monsters that anybody in Fantasia had never seen before. All the monsters had both characteristics of Zerg and Protoss, half the number were Zerg-based while the other appeared Protoss. "Are those the Protoss-Zerg hybrids you fought?" Luna asked. They fought and Matthew was left alive. "No, this isn't possible," Matthew sobbed before he was finished off.

* * *

Matthew and Ali woke up breathing heavily as they had a nightmare. "I'm having the same nightmare again, but this time you and Luna were there. My brother, my love, and my will-be sister-in-law… gone," he spoke in a shaken tone.

"I had that nightmare too but it's just only the both of us, you were dead and I was left alone," Ali hugged Matthew very tightly and tears flowed out of her eyes.

"I'm here now, don't worry," he embraced her and attempted to mollify her.

Something caught Matthew's attention as they heard hooting. It was a white owl that flapped its wings.

"It's Merlin," Ali turned to the owl and it took off. "We should follow him."

* * *

Adam and Luna woke up on the same night and were shaken.

"I had a nightmare; you, my brother, and my will-be sister-in-law were there. The infernals came raining down and there was Amon, the fallen Xel'naga, that my brother and Zeratul spoke of. I fell from you as you were killed; my brother and sister-in-law are… gone," said Adam.

"I had that nightmare too, my father was there also. He gave his own life to protect us before we fall," Luna sobbed and was holding onto her love very tightly.

* * *

On that same night, Tyrande and Furion went to a location. "We have no time for this, Furion! What are we doing out here?" Tyrande asked as she thought something was wasting their time.

"Last night in a dream, a white owl spoke to me and summoned me to this place," Furion answered.

"We were summoned here as well," said a voice.

The two forest elves turned to an orc, a high elf, a dwarf, a troll, a minotaur, a woman, two centaurs, two strange humanoid creatures, two strange insect-like creatures, three men, and several fauns.

"Who are you outlanders?" Furion asked.

"We are elders of the fauns."

"I am Go'el, son of Durotan, war chief of the Horde," the orc introduced himself.

"I am Arthur, leader of the human survivors of Lorderidge," a handsome human paladin introduced himself.

"I am Guinevere, leader of the surviving high elves."

"I am Magni, leader of the surviving dwarves of Iron Stone."

"I am Cairne Bloodhoof of the minotaurs."

"I'm Senjin of the Darkspear tribe," the troll introduced himself.

"My name is Menelaus and this is my daughter, Luna," the centaur introduced himself and his daughter.

"I am Matthew Turkins of the Freedom Fighters. This is my brother Adam and my girlfriend Ali," the man in tougher armor introduced himself, his brother, and his girlfriend.

"I am Zagara, I lead the Swarm," said a creature appearing more like an insect.

"I am Dehaka, I lead the Primals," said the insectoid creature that had humanoid elements.

"I am Prelate Zeratul of the Dark Templar," said the masked humanoid wearing a cape.

"I am Praetor Artanis, leader of the Khalai survivors," said another humanoid.

"I am Judicator Aldaris of the Conclave," said the last humanoid.

"You're not welcome here!" Tyrande spoke in a hostile tone.

The white owl landed and shifted to the form of an old man wearing white, "Peace, Priestess. They've come to aid you against the Legion."

"Merlin, why are you doing this?" Furion demanded.

"Here are what all you of need to know. Many years ago, Maxie practiced dark magic and he is the reason for the Legion's return. Morgan was taken under his wing and brought the orcs into this world. When she did so, she opened a path for the demons as well. Maxie double-crossed and killed her. After I made the prophecy, Maxie took the Legion to destroy the Zerg and Protoss to prevent the prophecy from coming true. I am Merlin and I brought you here to save this world. The only chance for this world is to unite in arms against the enemies of all who live!" Merlin explained to everybody and introduced himself to the Protoss, Zerg, Matthew, the centaur chieftain, the minotaur chieftain, the troll tribe leader, and the fauns.

The next morning, all factions were ready for the Legion's coming in Mount Hyjal. The leaders held a meeting, "Our Observers spotted Archimonde and his doom guard are making their way towards the summit. The Legion had rallied the help from the Blackrock clan and satyrs. He'll be here any moment," Artanis began.

"Ten thousand years ago we night elves defeated the Burning Legion. Though the rest of the world was shattered, we were left free to live out our immortal lives in peace, bound to the World Tree. We are its protectors, and through it we were granted immortality and power over nature. Now, at last, it is time we gave that power back," Furion explained.

"You realize that we will age as these mortals do. Our powers will wane in time," Tyrande spoke with concern to her lover.

"If pride gives us pause, my love, then perhaps we have lived long enough already. I will proceed to the summit and prepare our defense there. Whatever comes, my love, remember... our bond is eternal," Furion left and returned to his base locking the gate.

"Hear me, night elves! The time for reckoning has come!" Archimonde shouted.

"If you can provide our bases with support and keep us from being overwhelmed, Go'el, the Protoss, the Zerg, and I will delay Archimonde's ascent!" Arthur spoke as fear was in him.

"Your plan is a bold one, boy. Perhaps I have misjudged you outlanders. May Elune shine upon you!" Tyrande's attitudes toward them had changed.

"I have the elite to provide support for all of you," said Matthew as he decided to use Vulture bikes to lay out Spider mines, Wraith fighters, Thors, Medivacs, and Spectres. Earlier via Graven Hill; he hired War Pigs, Hammer Securities, Spartan Company, Skibi's Angels were elite medics, Devil Dogs were elite Firebats, Death Heads were elite Reapers, Outback Hunters were power Hellions, Siege Breakers were powerful siege tanks, Hel's Angels were powerful Vikings, Dusk Wings were powerful Banshees, and Jackson's Revenge were powerful Battlecruisers. The medium-armored Raven could place Auto-turrets and Point-Defense Drones as well as launching Hunter-seeker Missile. The medium-armored Science Vessels could repair machines and irradiate biological enemies. Both support vessels had the ability to detect cloaked and burrowed enemies.

"I'll help you guys," it was Romeo.

"Where's Juliette?" Adam asked.

"She's pregnant and I don't want her to risk being killed," the werewolf answered.

"You'll be risking your life," Luna spoke with concern.

"We're in this together," Romeo spoke with determination.

After everybody returned to their bases, Malfurion cried out, "To arms, my brethren! To arms, brave orcs, humans, Zerg, and Protoss! Twilight falls - and the enemy awaits!" The arch druid had also rallied the help from the green dragons, fairy dragons, and hippogryphs that could be mounts to archers.

Zagara's Zerglings were given Hardened Carapace for enhanced durability, Metabolic Boost that sped up their movement, and Adrenal Glands that enabled them to attack faster. Abathur chose the Swarmling strand so that the Zerglings could be spawned instantly into groups of three. The Banelings that were morphed from Zerglings received Corrosive Acid that increased damage to its primary target and Rupture to increase the blast radius. Zagara's Roaches were upgraded with Tunneling Claws and the strand Abathur gave them was called Vile as the acid could also slow down enemies' movement and attack. The Swarm's Hydralisks were upgraded with Ancillary Carapace to enhance durability, Grooved Spines to extend their attack range, and Muscular Augments to speed up their movements. Those high-damage ranged attackers could go onto Frenzy so they could attack faster for a limited period of time. The strand Abathur came up with enabled the Hydralisks to morph into fortified-armor Lurkers that attacked with subterranean spines when burrowed. Zagara's Mutalisks were given Vicious Glaive that could bounce on six targets and the Rapid Regeneration enabled them to regenerate health outside of combat. The Swarm's Ultralisks were upgraded with Monarch Blades to increase the damage on multiple enemies and Tissue Assimilation to steal health. Those heavy assault beasts could also use Burrow Charge that could stun enemies and were given the strand Torrasque that they would become a cocoon when killed. The cocoon would cause the Ultralisk to rebirth, however a cool down was required. The Dehaka's Swarm Hosts could now burrow to prevent being seen by enemies and were given rapid incubation to spawn Locusts faster. The Locusts were given Pressurized Glands enabling them to attack and ground units. Zagara's other minions included fortified-armored centaur-like Abberations that could walk over small enemies, fortified-armored squid-like Corruptors that could attack air force only with chaotic acid spores that could deal extra damage on massive enemies, and light-armored suicide Scourges. The fortified-armored Brood Lords were morphed from Corruptors and could outrange enemy defenses using light-armored Broodlings as live ammunition. The Broodling strike was chaotic so that the Brood Lords could destroy almost everything. The Swarm Queens were used as support troopers with heeling and place Creep Tumors.

Abathur gave the Carrion strand to the Swarm Host enabling Locusts to fly. The fortified-armored Infestors were infestation specialists that knew the abilities: spawn infested marines, consumption, and Fungal Growth that could kill a group of enemies.

"Priestess, Tyrande, the red orcs and satyrs have begun to construct a new settlement! It won't be long before they start attacking our allies!" Shandris warned her friend.

Zagara and Dehaka had crawlers rooted; Lurkers and Swarm Hosts were burrowed next to the crawlers. The wave of demon-controlled orcs, satyrs, poison and plague treants was easily repelled. The orcs used siege engines to accompany every wave of attackers. The Guardians, Brood Lords, and Mutalisks destroyed the catapults while the Hydralisks and Roaches killed a crew of orcs that manned battering rams. The next wave was made out of doom guards and Felhounds. "We can use some help here!" Zagara shouted. The doom guards casted rain of fire at the defenses and the Felhounds drained the energy of Dehaka, the Infestors, and Swarm Queens. The Brood Lords could use the Broodlings to keep the doom guards busy; however the doom guards could use War Stomp to stun them. Within a single strike, a doom guard could kill multiple Zerglings and Broodlings. The doom guards fired deadly blasts on the air force taking some of the Mutalisks down. The Ultralisks handled a group of Felhounds better than the Abberations. Dehaka and Zagara personally took part leading the Zerg defenders slaying some of the demons with claws. Matthew sent the air cavalry of Hel's Angels and Dusk Wings with Science Vessels, Ravens, and Medivacs to help out while the forest elves deployed their own air force for assistance. The green dragons handled anything on ground easily but required the hippogryph riders and fairy dragons to cover them.

Though the wave of demons was repelled, the next wave was made out of succubi and eredar warlocks. The Zerg were cursed by the succubi to make them miss and Parasites were spawned when killed by eredar warlocks. Those demons could even fight back on the air force, but they were repelled. The next wave was a flock of nether drakes and nether dragons that could attack with fearsome chaotic breathes. The Corruptors could inflict the nether dragons more damage than the Hel's Angels' long-range missiles. Some of the Scourges gave their lives to take down most of those drakes and dragons. The Mutalisks took on those enemy dragons also with the help of the fairy dragons. Dehaka launched acid while Zagara fired spines.

To horror of Zeratul and Matthew, the Legion deployed Protoss-Zerg hybrids. The Brood Lords, green dragons, fairy dragons, and Guardians could counter them; the Ultralisks and Abberations helped out too. The hybrids had the ability of detect cloak and burrowed enemies creating a difficulty for Dusk Wings, Lurkers, and Swarm Hosts.

A combined attack force of hybrids and demons overwhelmed the Zerg forces. It was not enough when the Primal Hives attempted to fight. Archimonde confronted Dehaka and Zagara, "You had the numbers to stand against me but not enough since we had conquered Char. Did you think you have the strength to stop me?"

"You know nothing of Primals, demon who is full of evil essence," Dehaka spoke boldly.

"You think you have wiped out the Zerg Swarm, you are terribly mistaken," said Zagara. The Broodmother and the pack leader were teleported out of Archimonde's sight.

"Stormrage! Show yourself! Or do you intend to have mortal girls do all your fighting for you?" the demon leader shouted angrily.

"Priestess, the red orcs and satyrs have constructed a new settlement. They are mustering new forces to send at us!" a forest elf panther rider informed her.

The demons and their allies had to next fight through the Horde's encampment.

"We're under attack! Send reinforcements quickly!" Go'el yelled out as the demon-controlled orcs, satyrs, poison and plague treants attacked. Adam and Luna led the centaur riders to help out and the unitaurs helped out their new friends. Venus was present during the fight as a heroic spell caster. Go'el's orc pikemen and ogre warriors stopped the enemy wolf riders. "VOLLEY!" Adam shouted as the centaurs and their riders prepared their bows and arrows. "FIRE!" Luna shouted as the arrows were release felling the pike-wielding red orcs and satyrs equipped with spears.

"CHARGE!" Adam shouted out as the centaurs held onto their riders who drew out their pikes. "They're coming right at us," a satyr muttered. The centaurs and unitaurs trampled the orcs and satyrs while the riders knocked the treants off balance. Go'el's wolf riders joined in running over the enemy orcs and satyrs while the kodos with orc drummers gave a boost to nearby allies in battle. The ally orc wind riders and troll bat riders picked off whatever foe from the air. The orcs and satyrs that were not trampled were later speared by the riders and unitaurs. Alisha, the first of the unitaurs who was Venus' new friend, had abilities of Untouchable slowing the attack of enemies dared to attack her, Nature's Attendants that were wisps to heal her, and Impetus that gave her strength to inflict extra damage. She speared whatever was in her path and Venus could use her staff either as a melee weapon or cast spells. Romeo mutilated orc and satyr with brutality using his fangs and claws. The forest elves had air cavalry to support the unitaurs. The Horde infantry joined in as the other enemy orc pikemen and spear-wielding satyrs were hacked by ally orc grunts and clubbed by minotaurs. The troll berserkers took down the warlocks, enemy grunts, and satyrs. The ogre warriors and minotaur warriors took down the enemy grunts and satyrs also. The orc pikemen and ogre warriors killed some of the poison and plague treants. The spirit walkers resurrected as many fallen minotaurs as they could. Some of Go'el's orcs operated catapults to take on the enemy catapults. The wind riders made it easier as they took down the crew so that the machine could be finished off easily. The wind riders and troll berserkers also took down the enemy orcs manning the battering ram. Matthew decided to deploy a fleet of Jackson's Revenge, Ravens, Science Vessels, and Medivacs on the air along with Thors, Spectres, and Skibi's Angels on ground to support his brother. The lasers of the Jackson's Revenge could catch orcs, satyrs, plague and poison treants on fire causing to run around then fall to the ground motionlessly. Though the enemy catapults could hurt the Thors, those heavy assault mechs could blow them up easily. Adam, Luna, Venus, Alisha, the unitaurs, Spectres, and the forest elf air cavalry enjoyed the Bloodlust spell.

When it came to demons, the cavalry withdrew letting the spell casters to handle them. Go'el casted chain lightning then summoned feral spirits of wolves to draw their attention. The fairy dragons and green dragons considered it a challenge. The Yamato Cannons of the Jackson's Revenge could vaporize several doom guards and infernals. The combination of centaur riders, troll berserkers, orc shamans, troll witch-doctors, minotaur spirit walkers, fairy dragons, Thors, Spectres, orc wind riders, forest elf hippogryph riders, and Jackson's Revenge formed a formidable counter against nether drakes and nether dragons.

When the hybrids were deployed; the orc pikemen and ogre warriors attempted to stop those monsters, however they were killed instead. The magic attacks of shaman, spirit walker, and witch-doctors could not help. The Spectres began to use Psionic Lash, the Science Vessels used Irradiate, and the Jackson's Revenge blasted some of them with their Yamato Cannons.

Unfortunately a large flock of nether dragons, a large group of infernals, and a large group of hybrids were deployed. "Just go! I'll hold them off!" shouted Go'el.

"RETREAT!" Adam and Luna shouted causing the centaur riders to pull back.

Matthew ordered his troops to pull back and Alisha did the same to her kin. The surviving forest elf air cavalry pulled back along with their allies.

"The other orc clans are weak and hardly worth the effort! I wonder why Mannoroth even bothered with you!" Archimonde confronted Go'el.

"Our spirit is stronger than you know, demon! If we are to fall, then so be it! At least now... we are free!" Go'el casted chain lightning on the demon before being teleported away.

"The wretched little whelp actually hurt me... Are there none left to stand against the legion?" Archimonde shouted.

The demon-controlled orcs and satyrs built a new settlement to send out new forces against the Protoss next. The fortified-armored Colossi caught the demon-controlled orcs, satyrs, plague and poison treants on fire with their chaotic lasers causing them to run around then fall to the ground motionlessly. It was easy for the Protoss cannons could even tear them into shreds and the fortified-armored Scout fighters fired their photon blasters at them. The Protoss air force could easily destroy the enemy orcs' siege engines. The Zealots and Dark Templar shredded the catapults and the crew that operated the battering ram.

The medium-armored Protoss Phoenixes used Graviton Beam to lift doom guards and hybrids into the air so that the Void Rays could concentrate their fire on them. The Scout fighters could fire their siege-capable anti-matter missiles on enemies trapped by the Phoenix. The Carriers were able to swarm the demons, nether drakes, nether dragons, and the hybrids. Artanis commanded the Shield of Aiur could cloak nearby allies drawing the enemy attention to it, however the hybrids' detector was a problem. The Zealots, the Dark Templar, and Immortals took on the demons and hybrids on ground while the Stalkers and Archons provided cover against the nether drakes and nether dragons. The High Templar drained all of the demon's mana with Feedback and used Psionic Storm at a group of enemies. The Phoenix fighters that fired their Ion Cannons were more effective counters against the nether drakes and nether dragons. Zeratul used his Void Prison to trap several demons, nether dragons, and hybrids to make it easier for his allies. Fenix fired everything it had hitting every opponent hard. Matthew personally used the Battlecruiser, Zeus, to help his alien friends with powerful units aiding him. The forest elf air cavalry and centaur riders did not help much as the Protoss and Freedom Fighters did most of the killing as their technology were advanced.

The demons, nether dragons, and hybrids began to swarming in waves continuously, therefore the Protoss were overwhelmed. Archimonde confronted the Protoss heroes, "You have fought well and hammered us, mighty Protoss! Even if your technology is way advanced, your pathetic toys can never stop us!"

"You have come all the way, this far. Our friends will make sure you go no further," Zeratul spoke boldly.

"Victory will never belong to you! Demon!" said Fenix.

"Though demise had come to ours, you're next to meet your end," Artanis spoke as he had confidence of winning that battle.

After the trio teleported, "I'M GROWING TIRED OF YOUR GAMES! WHY CAN'T YOU JUST DIE?!" Archimonde became even more angry and impatient.

"Priestess, the red orcs and satyrs have constructed a final settlement! They are mustering new forces with every passing moment!" a forest elf panther rider reported. The Human Alliance and Freedom Fighters shared a same area for their encampments. Their defense combined guard towers filled with dwarf riflemen, cannon towers, bunkers filled with War Pigs and Devil Dogs, Siege Breakers in siege mode, Ankylosaurus, and dwarven mortar teams. The Hel's Angels, Dusk Wings, Jackson's Revenge, Wraith fighters, dwarf flying machines, Pteranodon, dwarf gryphon riders, and high elf dragonhawk riders seemed appeared to be an unstoppable air force when combined with the forest elf air cavalry.

More demon-controlled orcs and satyrs were deployed covering ten square miles. The dwarf Pachycephalosaurus riders, the battlewagons pulled by Triceratops, human knights, Outback Hunters, Vulture bikes, forest elf pather riders, unitaurs, and centaur riders engaged the enemy wolf riders. A single Triceratops was able to sweep multiple cavalry opponents with a swipe from its horns. The dwarves hammered the orcs and the knights knocked the orcs off from their steads with their lances then slashed with their swords. The wolf riders also find themselves skewered by unitaurs, centaur riders, and panther riders. The Outback Hunters handled the wolf riders more effectively than Vulture bikes as their flamethrowers could catch a line of them on fire causing them to run around then fall to the ground motionlessly. A group of Diplodocus were brought in mounted with machine guns and carried large groups of dwarf riflemen that could blast the enemy cavalry safely. The large dinosaurs could sweep them with their whiplash tails and crush multiples of them with their front legs. The Death Heads helped out too as they fired one pistol at the orcs and the other at their steads. The Dusk Wings carried out an air strike bombing the enemy wolf riders while the Hel's Angels on walker mode sprayed them with their Gatling cannons. Serena and Draco enjoyed fighting alongside with the green dragons and fairy dragons. The Stegosaurus carried a human drummer who provided a steady beat, but had to pause when the dinosaur swung its spiky tail to fight the wolf riders.

The Outback Hunters, Death Heads, Vulture bikes, Dusk Wings, and Hel's Angels laid waste to all of the enemy treants along with most of the enemy orcs on foot and satyrs. The centaurs, their riders, and packs of Dilophosaurus picked off the enemy pikemen so that the grunts, warlocks, and the satyrs that were not equipped with spears could be run over by horses, herbivorous dinosaurs, and centaurs as well as mutilated by Deinonychus. The Diplodocus could crush a group of grunts, warlocks, satyrs that were not equipped with spears by walking on them. A Stegosaurus could use its spiky tail like a broomstick to sweep a group of enemy infantry.

Jack's Rex could also crush infantry that were not wielding pikes with its feet and took out the catapults. The fortified-armored Wraith fighters helped out firing their lasers on the orcs, satyrs, and enemy treants.

After the enemy orcs, treants, and satyrs were finished; the demons attack causing the cavalry force to pull back. The first rows of demons ran right into a trap triggering Spider mines that blew them all up. The demons on the middle rows were cut into shreds when they entered the blast zone of the Siege Breakers and cannon towers. The demons on the last rows were shot by marines and dwarf riflemen backed up by high elf priests, high elf sorceress, Thors, Spectres, Jackson's Revenge, and Spartan Company that fired their autocannons. The formidable air cavalry received ground support from the Spartan Company that fired siege-capable anti-air missiles, as they could counter nether dragons and nether drakes. The Wraith's siege-capable anti-air Gemini missiles also helped out against those evil dragons. The Thors, Spectres using Psionic Lash, and the Jackson's Revenge using the Yamato Cannon hammered the hybrids.

"I'm tired of working through others. It's time I take a personal hand in your demise," Archimonde blasted anything that stood in his way and used devastating attacks clearing the buildings. He also had the ability to see through cloaking so that he could kill Spectres and destroy Banshees.

"Sir, that demon is not affected by anything we hit him with," said a marine.

Archimonde reached the gate and blasted them down.

"Ah hell, we're doomed!" Matthew muttered as the demon broke through to the World Tree.

"At last, the way to the World Tree is clear! Witness the end, you mortals! The final hour has come!" the demon began to climb.

"Archimonde's victory here has made him overconfident. He will not see the trap that I laid for him until it is too late," Furion spoke with certainty.

"The outlanders held him back as long as they could. Were you successful in planning the summit's defenses?" Tyrande ran up to her lover's location.

"Yes. Now our victory is assured," Furion spoke as he had confident that the battle could be won. Adam, Luna, Venus, Alisha, the faun elders, Menelaus, Arthur, Guinevere, Magni, Matthew and Ali in the Zeus caught up to the forest elf leaders watching Archimonde began to climb.

Furion blew Pan's Horn to signal millions of wisps to surround Archimonde detonating him once and for all. The explosion had damaged the World Tree and its roots could be healed. The forest elves had sacrificed their immortality so that the world could be saved. Merlin saw the event and smiled as the prophecy came true. Amon saw the event and went away.

Matthew and the Protoss led a final attack on the Corrupted Ancients and Blackrock clan's encampment on Lorderidge. He had Spectres to nuke the remaining enemy forces followed by a combined fleet of Carriers and Battlecruisers destroying the demons, satyrs, and demon-worshiping orcs. All the demon gates were destroyed and the path was closed. Once again the Burning Legion was driven out of Fantasia but this time the forest elves could not have done it without the combined forces of men, high elves, dwarves, fauns, centaurs, and aliens. The heroes knew that it cost their lives and resources to save the world from the flame.


	14. Epilogue

Furion and Tyrande married afterwards and had their well-deserved rest. They allowed Dehaka and his pack of Primal Zerg to settle down in Elfwood.

The Protoss built a new colony in Iceland and a new Warp Gate connected to Shakuras where Zeratul took a number of refugees from Aiur there. The Dark Templar led by their matriarch Razagal in Shakuras was forgiving and warmly welcomed Aldaris and the survivors. Artanis was eventually promoted hierarch. Many Aiur Protoss had the desire to retake their homeland, Aiur. Zeratul knew that Amon was still out in the Void seeking every alternative to destroy the mortals that the Burning Legion failed to do.

Zagara took her brood to Lorderidge and established a hive cluster there.

Go'el and the Horde founded a new country in the desert region, Durotar, named in honor of his father. Arthur and Guinevere were crowned King and Queen of the Human Alliance establishing a kingdom not far across the sea from Durotar called Bristol. Senjin and his tribe built their villages in Echo Isles not far from Durotar; Cairne and his people began to prosper in Mulgore.

Merlin founded the United Council in which the members consisted of Tyrande, Arthur, Guinevere, Magni, Artanis, Zagara, and Dehaka. The fauns turned down Merlin's offer and returned to their forest home in Lorderidge. Adam became an ambassador between the Human Alliance and the Horde whereas Luna became an ambassador between the Council and her people. The Freedom Fighters were renamed Space Security Forces to defend Fantasia in orbit and Matthew became their general. The centaurs became part of the Human Alliance as the males were employed to work on farms and mines, whereas the females became part of the military. Nevertheless the male and female centaur spell casters were included in the fighting force.

Adam took his brother to where their mother was buried so that Matthew could pay respects to her.

Jack, Viola and her family attended the weddings of Matthew who married Ali and of Adam who married Luna. Venus knew that the love she received from Adam and Luna was fewer than the love the centaur and her rider gave each other. Adam and Luna's wedding day was also their mating day that they lost their virginity to each other. Adam's father went on vacation instead of attending their wedding, whereas Luna's father had to escort her to Adam during the ceremony. The integration of centaurs into the Human Alliance changed Menelaus a lot as he became a member of the United Council. Luna allowed Adam to sleep with Venus in a non-platonic way though Luna was not feeling good about it.

Phil Junior fell in love with Lucy who came to Fantasia from 1943 Earth magically via wardrobe. Alisha became curious and entered Earth in her unicorn form. She befriended Lucy's older brother Edmund who later believed Lucy of the fantasy world. When Alisha brought Edmund to Fantasia, she revealed her unitaur form to him. Edmund was trained into a knight while Lucy became a skilled healer and a knife fighter. Both siblings learned the incantations so that they could return to Fantasia from Earth.

Matthew and Ali had a daughter named Alice in honor of Alice Turkins. Adam and Luna had twins named Luna Junior and Adam Junior as their firstborn. The centaur and her rider also had another twins named Helen Junior after Luna's mother and Menelaus Junior after her father. Adam's children inherited the spell that enabled them to switch between human and centaur form. They could go to school in modern day Earth. Luna Junior became a master archer like her mother, and Adam Junior became a lancer. Helen Junior became a cowgirl performing in a rodeo and was equipped with a pair of revolvers; whereas Menelaus was equipped with a Commando Rifle that Matthew gave him. With the rifle, Menelaus could fire Mark 12 Penetrator rounds.

The United Council knew that Amon was still a threat to them and would prepare for his coming. Some of the members suggested hunting him down.

Space Time Matter was never touched ever again.

THE END

**Author's Note**

Though I will indicate this story is complete, my partner and I will do some editing to make it better.


	15. Dino Files

Ankylosaurus

Length: 11 meters (36 feet)

Weight: 7 tons

Popularity: 4 stars

Period: Late Cretaceous

Found: United States (Montana), Canada (Alberta)

This armored herbivore had thick bony plating with spikes on the back and on the side for protection. Its club tail could be used as a powerful weapon against predators.

* * *

Deinonychus

Length: 10 meters (3 feet)

Weight: 50 kilograms

Popularity: 3 stars

Found: United States (Montana)

This speedy, intelligent predator hunted in packs. It got its name from a special sickle-shaped talon on each foot used for slashing.

* * *

Dilophosaurus

Length: 3 meters (10 feet)

Weight: 1 ton

Popularity: 2 stars

Periods: Early Jurassic

Found: United States (Arizona)

This agile carnivore got its name for having a pair of crests on its head. It was happy as a scavenger and a hunter with powerful limbs.

* * *

Diplodocus

Length: 30 meters (100 feet)

Weight: 25 tons

Popularity: 4 stars

Period: Late Jurassic

Found: United States (Montana, Wyoming, Utah, Colorado)

This enormous herbivore was one of the longest dinosaurs in the world with a longer neck. Its long whiplash tail was used as a weapon against predators.

* * *

Pachycephalosaurus

Length: 5 meters (18 feet)

Weight: 1 ton

Popularity: 3 stars

Period: Late Cretaceous

Found: United States (Montana, Wyoming, South Dakota)

This aggressive, head-butting herbivore got its name for having a hard, bony dome skull that can be lowered to create a sturdy battering ram. The other features consisted wart-like knobs on the rim and back of its head as well as small spikes along its snout. It lived in herds and rammed small carnivores for defense. Rival males had head-butting contests for a mate.

* * *

Pteranodon

Wingspan: 9 meters (30 feet)

Weight: 40 kilograms

Popularity: 5 stars

Period: Late Cretaceous

Found: United States (Kansas)

This toothless, flying pterosaur had a crest used to stabilize its flight. It swooped down from great height to attack its prey such as fish, lizards, and small mammals.

* * *

Stegosaurus

Length: 8 meters (25 feet)

Weight: 5 tons

Popularity: 4 stars

Period: Late Jurassic

Found: United States (Oklahoma, Utah, Wyoming, Colorado)

This famous herbivore had two rows of diamond-shaped plates on its back used as solar panels to regulate its body temperature. It had four long spikes at the end of its tail used as a weapon against predators. It could rear up on its hind legs to reach leaves from trees.

* * *

Triceratops

Length: 10 meters (33 feet)

Weight: 8 tons

Popularity: 5 stars

Period: Late Cretaceous

Found: United States (Montana, South Dakota, Wyoming, Colorado), Canada (Alberta, Saskatchewan)

This large herbivore was the world's famous ceratopsian and was protective of its herd. Its three horns and a bony frill made it a dangerous enemy.

* * *

Tyrannosaurus Rex

Length: 12 meters (40 feet)

Weight: 7 tons

Popularity: 5 stars

Period: Late Cretaceous

Found: China, Mongolia, United States (Montana, Wyoming, Utah, Texas), Canada (Alberta and Saskatchewan)

The T-Rex was one of the world's largest carnivores and was an efficient killer with powerful jaws filled with saw-edged teeth strong enough to crush bone.


End file.
